Time To Annoy Death Note!
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Well it's that time of year again where the anime characters seem easier to annoy and I'm here just to annoy the one and only characters of Death Note. So tune into you local AAL98 channel now (meaning click this story). Oh and BTW AAL98 stands for AwesomeAnimeLover98.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok since I don't want to write Awesomeanimelover98 all the time and to shorten it would suck my name shall be Me. Ok so I'm a pretty big Death Note fan and thought it would be fun to mess with the characters of Death Note so to do that I'm just going to go on with a bunch of random crap that would annoy anyone even the characters of Death Note. To prove my train of thought I will be doing just that in this and any one that wants to join in for a chapter just write a reviewing saying so and if you want them to do something funny then review that to or if you do one that I think is really awesome I'll just have you in more chapters and you'll be like a regular, also if you want to be in a chapter with you annoying scheme then say that in you review to and your going to have to say what you want you name to be in the conversation if you want to be in it plus you have to say what color you hair is that way if you make one of the characters mad they have something to back fire with. And now to your regularly schedule Time To Annoy Death Note! (Or TTADN)**

Me: HI! I'm Awesomeanimelover98 but you can call me Bri and today you all are going to start the game of truth or dare. OK? *I say in a cheery and innocent voice*

Mello: And what if we say no? *smirking*

Me: Oh nothing special but you will have to get a sex change as penalty for leaving. *while keeping the innocent look on my face*

Mello: *shrinks down from being so creeped out by the fact that all the while I was smiling as I said that*

Matsuda: I love this game! Can I have a dare?!

Me: Hmm...Yeah I guess.

Matsuda: YES! *Fist Pumps the air*

Me: *Grinning evilly* I dare you to kiss... Chief Yagami.

Matsuda: *blank face* You want me to do what?!

Me: Hey don't yell. I said-

Matsuda: I know what you said but no way would I ever do that!

Me: Ok your penalty is to tell Sayu your in love with her then.

Sayu: Say what?

Me: O...Kay then maybe ...not. *Heheheheh*

Sayu: Do you Matsuda? *She acts innocent though Matsuda doesn't realize she's acting*

Matsuda: Y...y...y...y-yes. *Super red in the face

Chief Yagami: NO! I will not allow this to progress any farther you've done your penalty and now we will forget this ever happened! GOT IT!

Sayu: Yes sir *Head hanging down a bit*

Matsuda: *Red still in the cheeks but head hanging a bit as well* Yes of course Chief, sir! *Perking back up a bit*

Light: Wow just...wow.

Me: *Grinning Evilly* Oh I wouldn't start laughing just yet Light.

Light: *Face falls* Umm I'm just going to go then. *He leaves*

Me: Oh that's to bad I thought he liked being a dude. *grins evilly*

Bright (Light's name now since he's a she right now): I didn't think you were really capable to do this to a person! *he squeaked in his new girlly voice*

Me: Yeah and I thought you were suppose to be Bright miss you am gay.

Bright: It's I am gay.

Me: I KNEW IT!

Bright: Wait I didn't mean that!

Mello: So he finally came out of the closet.

Me: Yep hey maybe if you and your Matt ever spilt you two could get together!

Mello: *Chocolate bar falls from mouth* What... My mat-I mean my and matt...I mean Matt and I aren't like that!

Me: Of course not. *Note Sarcasm*

Matt: HEY! Were not. *Goes back to video game*

Me: Oh ok then.

Mello: Wait you believe him not me?!

Me: Well yeah because he came out of his game to tell me that.

Mello: so I dropped my chocolate!

Me: *Shrugs it off* Ok so L. Your turn!

L: I believe that there is a 87% chance it's going to involve one of my habits isn't it.

Me: Huh...no.

L: Ok then what is it?

Me: You'll find out later.

L: I don't like the sound of that.

Me: get over it. Hey Bright!

Bright: What?!

Me: Go get Rem and Ryuk for me ok.

Bright: *Walks off to go get them*

Me: Well while we wait for them lets get ready for spin the bottle! I call go first!

*We all sit in a circle leaving space for Ryuk, Rem, and Bright to come back*

Bright: Ok were back now...What are we doing now?

Matsuda: Spin the bottle! We were waiting for you three before we started.

Bright: Um no thanks. *Quickly backing away*

Me: Dude I will make you get a tattoo that says "I am 100% gay!" If you don't play right now!

Bright: *Scared S***less* OK!

Me: *Spins the bottle* Ok so who do I have to kiss? *I'm a bit scared now*

Matt: *The bottle lands on him*

Mello: Matt you have to kiss the soulless ginger!

Me: Hey I may be a red head with freckles but I still have a soul!

Mello: Not in my book.

Me: _I know what will make him stop I thought to myself_ *Matt pecks me before heading back to his game*

Mello: I go next I guess. *He was to the right of me when he spun the bottle*

Me: UGG HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR A BOTTLE TO STOP SPINNING!

Mello: What do you want it to stop on you so badly that you can't wait to see if it will. *He winks*

Me: Shut up Idiot! I'm just not patient.

*Then bottle stops on near*

Misa: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *ROTFLMAO (rolling on the floor laughing my ass off)* I guess you didn't see the paper clip in front of near right by the bottle!

Mello: *He glares at me and then punches me in the stomach, then when I'm not looking everyone agrees to act like he kissed Near* There I did it!

Me: Oh did you now. *I tilt my head to the side* And to think I wanted to have you all to myself. *I say with my head on his lap looking up at him*

Mello: Ugg why...just why. Fine I didn't really.

Me: Oh good that would have killed me *I sat up and walked over to Near who was building a card house and I just watched him with awe*

Mello: W...wait I thought.

Me: Just because I was looking at you doesn't mean I was talking to you. Matsuda your turn.

Matsuda: *Spun the bottle only to have it land on L, he pecked L on the lips and pulled back before anyone could be completely sure he actually did anything*

Matt: My turn?

Mello: Yep. *still glaring at Near for getting everything*

Matt: *Spun the bottle only to have to land on Misa he got up and moved over to her put his lips to hers and started a make out session*

Misa: *Pulled back after about 2 minutes and Slaps Matt* Light Misa meant none of that Misa will always be faithful to Light-kun

*Me, Mello, Bright, and Matsuda all just sat wide eyed watching them with nothing to say*

Me: I think that's were we should...um.. end. So...um...bye.

Misa: Wait you never told L what his dare was!

Me: Oh yeah!...Thanks Misa. So, L I wanted to dare you to Do a Disclaimer in every single one of my chapters *I smile at him*

L: That's all?!

Me: Yeah I couldn't really think of being mean to you without being asked to so I just went with that.

L: Ok AwesomeAnimeLover98 doesn't own Death Note. The only thing she does own is herself and this ideal of annoying us like this today.

Me: Wow way to go L. That was perfect here you go Lawllipop you get a lollipop. *I smirk a bit when I say his name, sort of, kinda, a little bit (lol)*

**Well if anyone wants to kill me for something I did to one of yall's favorite characters but whatever and unless someone says no I will be in the next chapter, making everyone listen to the song that never ends. So please give me some Idea's to annoy. Bye. Have a good life!**


	2. L's sweets are gone!

**Ok I would like to thank Knuxsluver for reviewing and WhiteTailedRaven for reviewing AND giving me an idea! Go WhiteTailedRaven! So To keep my promise of writing peoples idea's here is the chapter of the sweet bandit.**

L: Watari my sweets.

Watari:...Um I'm sorry sir but I can't seem to find them.

L:...It was KIRA! HE STOLE MY SWEETS!

Me: Hahahahahaha! You got your sweets stolen! *I song*

L: *grabs me up by my shirt collar* Did. You. Steal. My. Sweets.

Me: NO! No. no. I'm not that stupid. I mean yeah I laughed but I wouldn't steal your sweets.

L: *Puts me down*

Light: *Just walked in* Hey eve-

L: *Picks Light up by his shirt collar* Did you steal my sweets?!

Light: Do I look stupid?

Me: Weeeellll

Light: Shut up!

L: So. did. you. or. did. you. not.

Light: No!

L: 2% (His percentage has been lowered)

Me: Wow that lowered his percentage! *Trying to pry L off of Light*

Light: If you believe me then let me go!

L: Hmp. *Drops Light without warning and walks off to talk to Matsuda without us knowing*

Me: *Helps Light up unwillingly*

Light: So his sweets were taken?

Me: Yep seems-

Light: *interrupts me* Wait where'd he go?!

Me: Oh no! Matsuda! *Runs to find the only possible idiot stupid enough to take his sweets*

Light: *Click. Runs after me*

Matsuda: I didn't take your sweets! *he squeals*

L: I don't believe you who else would do such a stupid thing if not you?

Matsuda: I don't know!

Me: *huff* L *huff* put him *huff* down! *huff*

Light: Man you *huff* run fast when people *huff* are in trouble *huff* don't you?

Me: Focus Light! Remember L? Or did you forget?!

Light: Oh right!

L: But he took my sweets!

Me: No he didn't! If he did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be smart enough to hide them!

Matsuda: Right! Hey I'm not stupid!

Me: Matsuda just accept it...you kinda are.

Matsuda: *hangs head*

L: *puts Matsuda down* Fine call everyone of the task force in here to have a meeting tell them not why but to get here.

Watari: Yes sir. *walks off with phone in hand*

Me: Good you've calmed down! *Looks at L and sees he's in Tamika from Ouran High School Host Club's emo corner*

L: *muttering to himself* Sweets...sweets. sweets...I...I...I...need...I...need...my...sweets ...sweets...sweets...

Me: Ok then. *Walks away awkwardly*

Light: *Follows after me* Umm... Me? I think we should find the culprit before L does or he just might kill someone.

Me: I think your right. (Wow never thought I'd say that) *Goes to interrogate Task force before they meet with L*

*skip to meeting with the Chief*

Me: Ok so here it goes L is going to kill someone because someone stole his sweets.

Chief Yagami:...

Light: Dad! Did you hear me. Were not joking!

Chief Yagami: He's going to kill someone over his sweets!

Me: Are you ok?

Chief Yagami: Umm... I think I saw Mogi last in the kitchen with the sweets!

Me: Hey he is a big guy so he could easily have hid them under his shirt and still have looked normal.

Light: Yeah but this is Mogi we're talking about here. Why would he of all people steal sweets.

Me: Yeah he doesn't look like the kind to steal sweets. Ok whatever. Oh and chief make sure L doesn't kill anyone before we get back ok.

Chief Yagami: Ok then. *Walks away*

*Skips to meeting with Mogi*

Me: Mogi do you know who took L's sweets?

Mogi: No.

Light: Did you take L's sweets?

Mogi: No.

Me: Ok. I believe you. Make sure L doesn't kill anyone for us ok. *I smile at him before I walk away*

Mogi: Ok. *walks away*

Light:...*Doesn't believe what he just saw* Is that all your going to ask him?

Me: Yeah. What was there a problem with how I asked him stuff. *glares at him* Or do you want to go back to being Bright again?!

Light: NO!

Me: OK then shut up.

Light: I never want to be Bright ever again!

Me: So you never want to be smart?

Light: Wait that's not what I meant.

Me: OK so you want to be Bright?

Light: Yes.

Me: OK then...There your Bright again.

Bright: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: *Covers my ears and then looks for baseball bat. Walks up behind Bright with bat and knocks "her" out.

Bright:... *knocked out*

Me: Hahahaha. I've always wanted to do that to him or her...or whatever.

*Skip to the task force meeting*

L: As you all know someone has stolen my sweets.

Chief Yagami: Why don't we just watch the tapes and see who did it.

Me: Of course that what we should do.

Bright: Why didn't I think of that.

L: Because you did it Kira!

Chief Yagami: I thought you didn't suspect him *looks over at Bright*...or her anymore.

L: That was until my sweets went missing.

*We walk over to the cameras and watch the tapes. It turns out when L is asleep he eats sweets and sleep walks. But what know one knew was that Misa was also down stairs getting something to eat when he went down there so in his sleep he had kissed Misa.*

L: *Turns off screen when the kissing started*

Me and the task force: *Just stares wide eyed at the screen*

Misa: Hey I'm back!

Me: You and L kissed! *I yelled* I'm going to kill you! Nobody gets to kiss L but me!

Misa: I...I...I didn't do that.

Matsuda: *Plays video again*

Misa: *backed into a corner by me*

Me: How could you! *I yell with my bat raised above my head*

Misa: Is sorry he was a sleep and kissed Misa first!

Me: Matsuda get off of me! *Tackled to the ground before I could kill Misa*

Matsuda: No! And what do you mean your L? I thought you were more of a Near fan?

Me: Wha...what...How did you know I liked near better.

Matsuda: Umm... well you talk in your sleep.

Me: Wait...how did you know that I talk in my sleep? *scrambles away from Matsuda*

Matsuda: Well one time when L sent me to get you. You were asleep and I heard you talking.

Me: Oh makes since.

L: I guess none of you stole my sweets. Back to work everyone. Watari order me more sweets please.

Watari: Yes sir.

Me: Wow and you think your going to get off the hook for kissing Misa like that. Watari don't get him sweets or someone really will steal them.

Watari:...

L:...I Just assumed that we would just forget about it because I was completely unaware of my actions.

Me: No because in this story I control you so you are just like an object that I own in a way so you are mine meaning you don't just DO stuff like that and think it's ok. I mean your suppose to be the dude that doesn't have the possibility to love so you don't kiss anyone.

L: I never said I loved her. I just simply kissed her.

Me: So you admit you kissed her.

L: Yes because there is no way to deny what's on the tape here. weather it is a completely disgusting thing or not.

Me: Wow you and Misa are pretty stupid. Ya'll never kiss that night you woke up in the kitchen you had sleep walked there and then sat by the sink and stayed asleep. While L over here didn't even notice you while he ate all his sweets in his sleep. I just edited the video so that ya'll would think you did this whole time today was spent waiting for everyone to gather just to watch my prank. I already knew that L was the one who ate his own sweets but just thought it would be funner to play a prank on him instead.

Everyone: WHAT!

Me: *Laughing my butt off at them.*

L and Misa: *Attacked me then and I went nighty night for the rest of the week.*

**Well I hope ya'll liked it I tried to make it more of a story that a conversation because it wouldn't seem right in a conversation. Oh and I do not own OHSHC or DN because if I did Hunny and L would be eating cake together every Friday night. Please review and tell me more ideas and such.**


	3. Bowling time

**Ok so I was watching The Big Bang Theory and it was the episode where um what's his face has a bowling match against Sheldon and he messes with Penny's emotions which causes them to lose the game. So I thought Light and L could have a bowling match. And now lets bowl.**

Light: Why are we bowling?!

Me: Because I was-

Light: You know I don't even want to know now.

Me: Hey that wasn't very nice.

L: She's right. Also that was a very Kira like thing,... 4.7%

Me: HA!

L: 1.2% on you Me.

Me: WHAT?! I can't gloat that your getting closer to 100% with every number up?

L: Hmm...point taken. 0%

Light: You only did that because you like her.

L: Yes I guess I do like her more than you. But not in the more than friend's kinda way.

Me: *Crying my eyes out*

Matsuda: I thought you liked Near?!

Me: We've been over this. I do like Near but that doesn't mean I don't like L to.

Matsuda: Oh *Comforts me*

Watari: Ice cream, Me?

Me: You all ways no what I need. Thank you Watari.

Watari: Your welcome.

***To the bowling center***

Me: Light is up first.

Light: *Steps up to the lane and then backs up and then lets the ball go only to end with a strike* YES!

Me: L.

L: My turn I take it. *He steps up to the lane and does a granny roll*

Me: Hey that's how I bowl to! :D

L: Strike.

Me: Where's your emotion?!

L: What do you mean, I just don't see the point in shouting to the world that I got a Strike.

Me: Dude...I...*shake me head*...I just don't know what I'm going to do with you.

Matsuda: MY TURN!

Me: YEA! GO Matsuda!

Matsuda: *Blush* Thanks. *Goes up to lane and bowls like a professional he gets a strike*

Me: *mouth wide open*

Matsuda: Umm...are you ok Me?

Me: *Just nod my head*

L: I think she just didn't have that much faith in your bowling skills,... to be honest I didn't either.

Light: Same here.

Matsuda: *Sad face* Thanks for having faith. *mutter* Oh well I proved L wrong. *Continue singing he proved L wrong*

Me: *Joins in on singing Matsuda proved L wrong*

Chief Yagami: Well I guess it's my turn. *He gets a split*

Me: Hmmm... How you going to fix that?

Chief Yagami: *goes for the two and adds a twist*

Me: GUTTER BALL!

Chief Yagami: Seems I added to much of a twist.

Me: My turn I guess. But just to for warn you guy's I rock. Granny shot. *I yell as I bowled and got a gutter ball*

Light: So you...rock at bowling? *Trying to stifle a smile*

Me: *blushing* Umm...yeah maybe I exaggerated a bit.

***skip to last round***

Me: *Time to narrate* And it is the last round L and Light are tied for the win so who ever get the next strike wins no spare only a strike will mean win. So who will win? The world may never know or they may know in about a few mintues when I stop narrating, while at the same time maybe not. Maybe-

Light: Shut up already. You know if you didn't suck at bowling and get a gutter ball each time you bowled you wouldn't be annoying everyone so why don't you go else where it's not like you have a chance of winning any way! *He's snapped*

Me: *Running away crying* He doesn't *sniff* have *sniff to be *sniff* so mean! *sniff*

Light: *Chases after me* Ahhh I'm sorry I just snapped.

Me: *Sniff* I know. *sniff* But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. *Sniff*

Light: I really am sorry, Me.

Me: It's ok.

Misa: LIGHT! How could you?! I thought you would be Misa- Misa's forever not _Me's_!

L: Actually Light will be mine forever Misa not your's.

Misa, Me, and Light: *Our mouths dropped to the floor*

Matsuda: Hey! There you guys are don't forget were bowling and it's your turn Light.

Light: *Gathers composer and walks back to bowl*

Me: *I walk back to the bowling lane with the others and we act like nothing happened*

Light: *thinking to himself: Why did he go and say that I can't even think straight enough to bowl*

Me: Oh my gosh Light got a gutter ball!

Chief Yagami: Light, son, are you ok?!

Light: Yeah dad I'm ok.

Chief Yagami: Ok then son.

Matsuda: Are you sure you don't look fine?

L: Yeah Light. ARE you ok?

Light: Fine...L.

Me: Ohhhhhh.

Chief Yagami: *pulls me aside* Do you know something, Me?

Me: Umm well kinda...yes...no...I'm not sure yet...I tell you if I do.

Chief Yagami: Ok then. *goes back and sits down*

Light: *Bowls again but ends up getting another gutter ball*

L: *He bowls and gets a strike* I. Win.

Me: *GASP* I knew it! You just said that to mess with Light's head to make him get flustered and lose! Didn't you?!

L:...

Me: Way...to...go...L...I didn't think you had it in you.

L:...

Me: Wait don't tell me you were serious.

L: ...

Matsuda: ME!

Me: What?!

Matsuda: Didn't you see Light knock L out yelling at him not to mess with his feelings.

Me: *Mouth dropped to the floor*

Mello: Well I think that me and Matt should go.

Me: Please don't tell me that all those Mello x Matt's are real?!

Matt and Mello: No!

Me: Well ok then.

L: Ugg Maybe this is why people are thought to not lie.

Me: OH! * throws self at L and hugs him* I so glad your ok!

L: Yeah that's what the girl who didn't even know I was knocked out until Matsuda told her. Yeah I heard.

Me: Ummmmmmmmmm...what...no I knew I just had to rant and kinda forgot about you being...um...knocked out and all...

L: The percentage of that being a lie is 99.97%

Me: What about the other .03%?

L: Your lying about lying about lying.

Me: So I'm still lying?!

L: Yeah.

Me: Well you got me there.

Light: L! I want you to know that if you ever say that again you better be serious.

Me: I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT LIGHT LOVED L!

Light: What NO I don't love him but it would be easier to take ad-...I would better understand him.

Me: Wow I almost got Light to say that he's Kira! GO ME! GO ME!

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review and state your idea's. I hope it was good and that ya'll liked it. Don't be a stranger and go and check out my other stories by clicking on my name to go to my account to view my other stories and all.**


	4. Random Time

**Weeeeellllll...ok then Pinjaoncrack I think you might have Mello fever if you want him to strip or pole dance, LOL. Well I did ask for people's advice and all so I gueeeess I could do this one, of course it's going to be T rated striping or pole dancing because I'm sooooo not mature enough to do that, meaning there's not going to be THAT many descriptive parts but yeah...On to the story ohhhh and because you asked for this Pinjaoncrack you have to be in it...your name...shall be Pin (oh and weather your a chick or not you will be in this story...ok then).**

Me: Hi, hi people!

Light: Yes hello, Me.

L: Hi.

Matsuda: Umm who's the person behind you?!

Me: Ohhhhh yeah this is Pin! She's my new friend!

Pin: Hi.

Me: Not very talkative are you?

Matsuda: What you don't even know how talkative you own friend is?!

Me: Well...It's not that big of a deal. I mean I did just randomly make her come with me.

Chief Yagami: So you pretty much just brought a stranger?!

Me: Hmmmmm I guess...so...yeah...maybe...ummmmm...pretty much.

Light: What is wrong with you?!

Me: A lot of things! :D

Light: Don't smile about that!

Me: :P

Light: I can do that to :P

Me: :P :P

Light: :P :P :P :P

Me: :P :P :p :P :p :P :p :p

Light: :P-

L: 12.56%

Light: What for?!

L: Kira doesn't seem to like to lose and since you keep going you obviously don't like to lose either.

Pin:...*Been quiet this whole time sitting in a spinny chair*

Mello: *Walks up to stero and turns on to sexy for my shirt*

Me: Uh oh

Mello: *starts slowly talking off his shirt walking around Pin's chair, then walks away from Pin to go to Matt and then bites off a piece of chocolate in his face, then he shakes his but in Near's face* I to sexy for Japan! *He yells, and then struts himself to a pole*

Me: Ummm was that pole there a second ago?

L: No. *Stuck on watching Mello as Mello sprays himself with whip cream*

Matt: I think he ate too much chocolate and is having another sugar rush.

Me: What this is what a sugar rush is for him! HE STRIPS WHEN HE IS ON A SUGAR RUSH!

Mello: *Is taking off his pants but still has his under wear on. Then The music says to sexy for this song, he collapses to the ground*

Matt: *Caught Mello before he hit the floor*

Me: Ummmm...Ok then. Call me... next time...um... he gets a sugar rush. *every laughed at my comment* I am being one hundred percent serious you guys. *they shut up when they heard that then started laughing again after a few seconds*

Matt: Will do.

Me: Thanks.

Pin: Ummmm...Why is Watari dressed in a green and purple track suit with gold chains on his neck.

L: He's going under cover as a mafia leader to help solve this other case that I've been working on.

Me: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...ok then...Near...why are you dressed like that then...?

Near: Because I've recently heard of this new game.

Light: And what's this new game called Star nerds.

Me: *punches Light* Don't listen to him I think you look cute in that outfit. :)

Near: *Blushes* Thanks.

Me: So what's this game called?

Near: Halloween it's were you dress up and go knock on peoples door asking for candy.

Me: *trying to hold in my laughing* Near hun...umm...how do I say this...um...Halloween isn't a game it's something that's celebrated on the last day of October.

L: So I changed in to this bunny suit for nothing.

Me: AWEEEEEEE! You look so huggable L! *Tackles him into a bear hug*

Near: So I dressed like Darth Vader for no reason.

Me: No that's not true because now I can take pictures of how cute you look! *Fan girl sequel* Awe you two are jut soooooo cute!

L: *Goes and changes back into normal clothes*

Near: *Changes back into his all white outfit and throw the all black Darth Vader suit into a bow and labeled it Halloween costume*

Me: *Very disappointed in them for only letting me get ten pictures of them each*

**Well that's it for this episode! Please tune into AAL98 tomorrow to see the next episode of Time to Annoy Death Note! Please Review!**


	5. Disney World

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ok let me just say I am so happy that everyone likes these! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I think it is so awesome! I mean when I first started this I thought I would just do a truth or dare episode thingy but in the end, I started getting bored of truth or dare and tried to end it with well a different like thing. And I am like so glad that you all like that. I write other stories and all but I think I like this one better just because people are participating in it with me and are helping me with idea's and all. I mean if you read other stories they are good but you are just going on one persons idea. So In this episode I am going to do one where the people that have been reviewing get to be in it meaning...yes Mrs. Lawliet (or Law in this episode), WhiteTailedRaven (or Raven in this episode), Pinjaoncrack (or Pin like in the last episode), and Imitation1 (or Jess like on her profile) will be in this episode I hope ya'll like it! Oh and I hope ya'll like roller coasters because were all going to be riding on them in this episode of TIME...TO...ANNOY DEATH NOTE *say that like a tv host and you'll know how it's said* Oh and I don't own Disney or Death Note! sadly for me but not you peoplez.**

Me: Ok time to go to Disney World people!

Light: Disney world?

Pin: Yeah didn't you hear her.

Light: Yeah but were kinda in Japan.

Me: Since when?! _I'm_ in the USA.

Light: But-

Me: No butts about it mister were all going to Disney World in Florida, US. For my 3 time in the past 12 months! Ok! And maybe this time that Dwarf ride will be done this time around! *I stomp my feet*

Near: I heard the word Disney!

Me: Then you heard right my little bundle of snow. *I ruffle Near's hair*

Jess: Hey! When are you going to bring us into this little chit chat about Disney?!

Me: Oh!...Um...your still here...um I was going to bring you in...um kinda after I got things settled with the others cause they kinda have only met Pin so far and all and even she caused quiet a stir.

Jess: Of course you were. *note the sarcasm*

Me: Well you don't have to be mean about it.

Jess: Mean _I'm_ not the one who forgot about a person.

Beyond: Ohh I like this girl.

Jess: Eeppp! It's BB!

Me: Fan girl much!

L: BB behave your self or you get no strawberry Jam!

BB: *In shock at punishment for miss behaving* That's worse than prison!

Raven: Yeah but suiting kinda like when L got his sweets "stolen". *laughing butt off*

Mello: Well you deserver much worse but L is being nice.

Near: Can we just go to Disney I want to meet Micky!

Me: AWEEEE! Of course we can go to Disney! Of course this is a special Disney because I'm in control of it all meaning that we do not have to wait in any lines! Yea us!

Near: NO LINES! *Fist pumps the air*

Me: EPPPPPP you showed emotion!

Mello and Matt: WOW *In shock at the fact that Near showed his first emotions*

Law: That's what I wanted to see! Near enjoying his child hood.

Me: I know he's so cute! (Oh and no offence I don't care if you don't like Near but you will think he's cute! Reviews: Crazy!)

Law: He is.

Jess: Yep I can agree with that.

Pin: Yep but not as Hot as Mello!

Mello: *Blushing like mad and trying to hide it*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA Now you blush though not even yesterday you were stri-

Mello: *punches me before I could finish*

Me: *Knocked out but still made the scene change and make us all go to Disney*

Near: *Pokes me with a stick* She's not moving Mello

Matt: Your not suppose to hit a girl Mello.

Mello: She deserved it! I mean who brings that up when it's something like that!

Matt: *Mutters to him self* A girl that said call me if he ever does it again

Mello: *heard Matt's muttering* SHE WHAT! *Blushing like mad again*

Near: Said to call her if you ever strip again.

Matt: Near if I was you I'd stay out of this. For you own safety.

Near: Ok. *Goes back to poking Me with a stick*

L: Hey Lets go ride that carousel over there!

Me: *shot straight up at the sound of riding a horsey* I call the one on the out side it goes up the highest! *I run to get on the out side pushing Mello out of my way*

Near: I call the purple one on the out side! *pushes Misa out of the way*

Me: Mines name will be Runner! What about yours Near?!

Raven: Hey you didn't ask what I named mine!

Me: What was yours named Raven.

Raven: White Tailed.

Me: Ok...then. Back to Near. What did you name yours?

Near: Mines name is ...L!

Mello: Kiss up!

Near: Am not!

Mello: Are to!

Near: Am not!

L: Cut it out!

Me: Hey Watari what's your horses name?!

Watari: *He Sat on one of the smaller horses* Umm... well...Steve.

Me: Jolly good name sir. *I say grinning from ear to ear*

Watari: Yes. Thank you and same to you Me. How about you L what is your horses name?

L: Sweets.

Me: OHHHHHH I like it. Oh and speaking of sweets I know where a candy store is! Theres one in Hollywood studio's it's pretty close to the tower of terror.

L: We will go there right after this ride.

*After a bunch of weeee's and yea's we say good bye to our good horses and walk to the candy shop in another park*

Me: THEY HAVE PEEEEEEEEEP's! *I run over to the peeps*

L: You all can get what ever you want we just can't exceed 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000 dollars.

Me: I don't think we'll do that.

BB: STRAWBERRY JAM! *Starts stuffing it into his mouth and doesn't even try to get a spoon*

Jess: That's so like him!

Pin: Maybe because that is him. Ever think about that.

Jess: Hey no need to be rude to me because Mello's not paying attention to you and instead drooling over the chocolate over there!

Pin: I don't care if he's not paying attention to me!

Jess: A bit defensive are we.

Me: HEY! No fighting you two! NOW YOU TWO NEED TO BECOME GET FRIENDS OR THIS STORY IS STOPPING RIGHT NOW!

Jess and Pin: Fine, _mom. _*sarcastic comment based on the fact that I'm ordering them around like a parent* hehehe

Me: Good no go pig out on whatever's your favorite candy don't forget L's paying! :D

Near: *Eating marshmallow's and pretending it Mello's head* Good bye you meany. *then he shoves another in his mouth*

Matt: *To stuck in his video game to even notice the candy store around him.*

*Hours later after pigging out on candy and stuff everyone is on a sugar rush also Light and Raven pass out so they went back to Japan*

Mello: TO THE TOWER OF TERROR!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Matt: It's ok. I'll keep you safe.

Me: Dude hitting on me will get you no where. And nothing could make me get on that ride.

L: *Smiles evilly* Is that so.

Me: Yes.

L: How about a months worth of popcorn.

Me:...can't refuse much longer...will breaking...I NEED POPCORN! FINE! I'll ride the scary freaking ride.

Near: Yea! You can sit by me if you want.

Me: Awe ok Near. I still hate this ride though.

*We all sit in the elevator and go up to the twilight zone we ride along as my hand squeezes L's hand causing circulation to slow. While Jess sits next to BB and doesn't seem scared at all. And Pin sits next to Mello staring at him adoringly not even knowing the most terrify thing is about to happen soon. The ride goes up and I squeeze my eyes close ignoring my surroundings. When we...drop and EVERYONE SCREAMS except for BB who is just laughing so madly that it makes me scream even more afraid that he might send us all to our doom by breaking all the cables holding the ride. When all of a sudden the ride stops and where at the top and can see out. There's a storm and so they had to stop all the rides so as to not get any broken.*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Were at the freaking top and we could drop at any second and BB is here.

Jess: It's not always BB you have to worry about. *Creeply said*

Me: I KNEW IT! IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES WE SHOULD WORRY ABOUT!

Jess and BB: *Evil laughing*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Were going to die! *I start crying*

*Booooom!*

ME: Eppppp!

L: It's just thunder.

Near: I am a bit scared.

Me: *Hold Near as tightly as possible*

Near: To...tight...

Me: *Loosens up a bit* This is like a horror movie!

*After about 10 minutes there is another loud boom and at the time everyone thought it was just thunder but when the doors to the ride open again there are the dead bodies of death note fan's and characters alike. Because a lightning bolt hit the wrong spot and made the wires snap causing the group to drop all the way to there doom. But let it be known that it was not the doing of BB or Jess the only one the killed was the girl who went by Me, for not shutting up. Though when the lighting hit they wish that they had listened to this girl named Me.*

Light: And they thought I would never get ride of L. Hmp..Mwa...ha...ha...ah...hahahahahahahaha *Evil laugh*

Raven: *Kills Light* Now a murderer that murdered, murderer's, got murdered. (try saying that five time fast lol)

**Sorry Raven for not putting you in this that much.**


	6. Trip to my house!

**Ok I am so glad that ya'll all liked the last "episode" (lol). And I am also just really happy that you think I did good capturing your character Pin. I tired to make you based on the idea's you've given me so far. And since I've read Imitation1's stories I kinda thought that she would be a little like that and all. And for the other's I just guessed because I thought seeing as you all really like my story and all that you all belong in the episodes though in the next one I already have an idea and it involves Mello and Near being trapped in a space of nothingness like there is nothing, absolutely nothing, except the two of them. I wonder what would happen don't ya'll. Well I hope ya'll are ready for the fluffiness of Near and his boredom of white. Once again thanks you Pin for the idea's.**

Near: *Walks into the room*

Me:...hi...*giggling*

Mello: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Matt: To busy smoking and playing his super Mario Cart game on Nintendo64

Me: Hey Matt I have that game!

Matt: Yeah I know...I hope you don't mind me borrowing it and the system.

Me: THIEF!

L: Oh what is it now?

Me: Mello went into my house and stole my Nintendo!

L: How could he, he's right here in Japan with us and it would take about somewhere in between 1 to 2 days and last I checked he was here yesterday.

Me: *Gasssssssssspp* You helped him didn't you!

L: *Act's innocent* Me! NO! I put camera's in not steal!

Me: So you admit you put camera's in my house!

L: I did no such thing

Me: You admit to going to my house.

L: I said no such thing.

Me: Of course you didn't _say_ anything but that doesn't mean you didn't! *Poof's to my house* Now what did ya'll do to my house!

L: *trying to hide him self*

Me: Hey L didn't you say you can't have photographic prof of your face.

L:...Yes. I do believe I've said that but what does that have to do with anything.

Raven: So this is what you house looks like.

Me: Yeah. But my rooms downstairs. *I'm standing in front of the stairwell to the basement so they push me down and run past me*

Matsuda: To Me's room!

Everyone but Me: YEA!

Me: NOOO!...and I'm ignored. Wait! *Runs down to my room my face turning red. I block the door before anyone can get in* Umm...Let's just stay out of my room.

L: What's in your room that you don't want people to see?

Me: Well it's not exactly something it's kinda everything. Meaning my room is kinda messy.

L: LIES!

Me: *Gulp* Umm...NO! It's the truth!

Near: According to your body language and such you are lying. So it is not the truth.

*My room: On the wall behind my bed there is a Ouran High School Host Club poster, and my OHSHC backpack thrown on the floor, A book self full of books and a few pic's of Taylor Lautner, My laptop with my you tube playing Pain by three days grace and a bunch of stuffed animals on my bed and on the wall behind my book shelf life sized pic's of the Death Note Characters that my sister drew for me*

L: *Opened door only to close it before anyone else could see in*...

Me: *looking at my feet* Umm...Did I ever mention how big of a death note fan I am.

L:...

Matsuda: I wanna see! I wanna see! *Throws door open for everyone to see, then turns red when he see's his picture on the wall too*

Me: *Still looking at my feet* Ummmm yeah I kinda have a manga problem...yeah...

Near: *Eyes widen*...

Mello: *Chuckling*

Matt: Ummmm...ok... *Dropped his video game*

Me: It's not that bad of an addiction is it?!

Matt: *Blinks but says nothing*

Light: Why are my eyes marked out and my mouth sewed shut?

Me: Cause I hate you. *Point blank*

Near: *See's the Mirror in the closet* Why...is...my hair...a...rainbow...?

Me: Wellllllll...

Mello: Oh well me and Me decided to prank you by making you a clown.

Near: *Kicks me in the stomach and Mello in the face*

Me: ack...cough...cough...so... much... pain...*Collapse*

Mello: YOU BROKE MY NOSE! *Try's to go after him but trips over me and hits the ground only to pass out on top of me.*

**Ummm...Well yeah and to be honest the posters of the death note characters are only like as tall as and end table because there folded up to head shots so that way my wall isn't taken up by the pic's and right now there taken down and all. Plus my sister is really my best friend from my old school and all but since we moves I don't get to see her any more but she is a really good drawer and drew life sized posters of all the death note characters! I mean who knows people that willing do something like that for you before you even ask them to. I know my friend did. PS I call her my sister because I prefer her to my actual sister right now. LOL. Till next time on AAL98!**


	7. M, N and Nothingness!

**So my computer hates me I write a full chapter and I go to save it and bam it get's deleted, twice! Let me just say it took my almost the whole day to calm down so that I wouldn't end up breaking my computer because for real who would want to break a computer when that would just keep me from writing stories for like ever! I mean like my computer is my life and I really would die without it because it gives me a reason to not be bored thus I don't have to deal with family drama which really is annoying, family drama not, not being bored! Well whatever to the story and this time I'm saving half way through so I don't lose it all again and if I do I will most likely not be able to type for a while because I would have a hurt hand from punching a stupid wall cause I can't punch my laptop! And yes I kinda have anger issues!**

Mello: HAS ANYONE SEEN THE IDIOT THAT LEFT HIS STUPID LEGOS LAYING AROUND!

Matt: He's in is room. *Not even noticing that Mello was mad*

Light: Why would you tell him that now he'll kill the poor kid.

Matt: Huh what happened. Oh and what was Matt yelling about?

Light: What do you mean?! Your the one that answered him!

Matt: Hmp... that happens a lot well what ever I got to save Peach from Bowser.

*To Mello now who left once he got his answer*

Mello: *Slams Nears door open* NEAR!

Near: *longs up at Mello then goes back to his house of cards*...

Mello: YOU LEFT YOU D*** LEGOS ON THE FLOOR AND DO YOU KNOW THAT IT HURTS TO FREAKEN STEP ON THEM!

Near: If you would watch where you were going you wouldn't have stepped on a lego and thus your foot would not hurt like you say it does. *He doesn't look up*

Mello: I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE WATCHING WHERE I GO GET'S A PERSON! *He grabs near up by the shirt collar and holds him over his head*

Near: *Swings his left foot back and then spins making the kick that much forceful and also easier to land when Mello drops his hold on Nears shirt collar* That's where it gets a person.

Mello: *Mello crashes to the ground from pain and then because of so much pain he passed out*

BB: *Comes out of his hiding place and places a rag on Nears face with sleeping gas on it and catches him before he falls to the ground* Now to get you two to the white room I hope L's prepared to lose a couple of helping hands cause he just lost four hands. *He picks up Mello and leaves the room*

L: BEYOND! *L catches sight of BB as Beyond jumps out a window carrying the limp bodies of Mello and Near*

*10 hours later*

Near: *Finally waking up though not sure where he is*

Mello: oh good your a wake. *Sigh of relief?!*

Near: Umm who are you and what have you done with Mello?!

Mello: This is no time for you to get a funny bone!

Near: I've always had a funny bone every human does. And you didn't answer my question.

Mello: Look just because I'm not yelling or insulting you doesn't mean I'm not me! I'm Mello!

Near: Hmmm... My mistake then. So where are we and why does it long like the walls don't end?

Mello: I think they don't end. There's nothing here I walked for about 4 hours in one direction and got no where. So I turned back torward this direction and walked back here not finding a wall.

Near: How long was I out for?

Mello: About 10 hours if you I'm correct in guessing that you were knocked out right after you knocked me out.

Near: You are correct. So it's only me and you in this vast space that seems to have no end?

Mello: Yep. No chocolate. No toys.

Near: NO...toys?!

Mello: You heard right. No toys.

Near: Wait...if there's no chocolate then why are you so calm?!

Mello: I don't have the energy to be angry. When I eat chocolate I have the energy but walking and waiting takes the energy out of you. And I refuse to use my energy arguing with you.

Near: You know I...don't try and leave my stuff around. I don't mean for you to step on a Lego that I accidently left lying around.

Mello: Yeah I realize that now I...I'm...sorry for always being like I am...I mean I don't...I'll try and be easier on you but the mean tempered guy is who I am and I'm not going to change for you whitey tidy.

Near: What ever Marsh Mello.

*Bang*

Me's POV (LOL)

A door appeared out of no where and I ran to Near and gave him a big hug and asked him if Mello had hurt him and he said no. I smiled then hugged Mello. "Thanks for not hurting him let alone kill him!" I pulled away and we all went back to head courters with BB in hand cuffs and Jess holding one of his arms cause she may love him but she'd rather have him with her than him on the run. I look over to see Raven holding onto L's arm and staring at him as we walked.

**So this would have been so much better if I had the first one I wrote but whatever it made it to the end and I like it. So I hope you all do to. Also if you could I have a new game that I want to play! I want you all to guess what's going to happen in the next episode, If you guess right you get to be in a new chapter that I'll be righting. So here are you choices.-1) An apple orchard-2) A candy store-3) GameStop-4) A toy store-5) A book store? It's one of those five and the one to get it right will not only participate in a new chapter but get to kiss there favorite Death Note character and if your a Ouran high school host club fan like me and WhiteTailedRaven you will ALSO get to be with one of them.**


	8. T2ADN ANNOUNCEMENT

**So sorry this isn't a chapter but I would like to say that the guessing thingy is over and now I am happy to say three people won because the next chapter will be a toy story or option 4 to some. Yes that means that Mrs. Lawliet has won, also lawlipop and WhiteTailedRaven so the characters that they shall have a smooching (LOL) with will be for Raven of course it seems L, still hasn't said and Lawlipop seems to like L as well (hey that rhymed L and well LOL). So after the toy store chapter I will write three stories in one chapter and of course L will remember what happened with each one of the contestants through the chapter and forget afterward cause it would be kinda be weird if he remembered forever and always don't you think? LOL. Well sorry for those that thought this was a chapter but yeah! Next chapter will be out today though as well. No lie. unless your reading this on another da than it was written on cause then it's all ready posted and all then those people can just click the next chapter button and continue with there life's. **


	9. Toy Store Tragedy!

**So I am writing this story because tigeressprincess (Angel) has requested it of me so her and her brother, Damon shall be in this and for warning there's going to be some car races! Oh and maybe fighting just cause drama is fun! Well time for Toy Store Tragedy! In 3-D *coughcoughnotreallycoughcough*! (Oh and there are some albino cracks in this story cause it wouldn't be Mello if he didn't do it at some point)**

Near: Why are all of you here with me?!

Angel: Because!

Near: Because is not an answer.

Matt: Then why do I use it all the time?

Near: *sigh* This is why I'm number one and you are number three.

Angel: HEY DON"T CALL HIM DUMB!

Mello: YEAH! He's not dumb you albino freak!

Near: I never said he was dumb just that his ranking was lower than mine because of how and when he uses his intelligence.

Me: Dude break it down to oohh I don't know English so that I can understand cause we ALL know I'm no the sharpest crayon in the crayon box.

Near: He needs to actually use his brain.

Me: OHHHH...ok then I got it but for real don't word it differently just say it. I mean that's basicly another way of saying you think he's dumb.

Damon: Yeah chicks got a point.

Me: Thanks stranger! :D

Mello: SOOoooo...Who's the new chick and dude?!

Me: Oh these are two people I met they- *I'm interrupted*

Intercom: All doors are locked for the night. *click. the lights go out*

Me and Angel: EEEEEEEEEE *We scream or I scream and Angel squeals*

Angel: *Clinging on to Matt*

Me: *Curled on the ground crying* Were going to die. Were going to die. *I kept muttering this to myself*

Damon: *Standing an inch away from Mello*

Near: *Thinking*

Matt: *Playing a video game*

Near: Hmmm were stuck in a toy store now for the rest of the night and people are panicking. I really don't see why. I mean it can't be that hard to find the light switch. *Shuffles over to the entrances and finds a light switch, thus the light's come back on*

Me: Were alive! :"D *I cry tears of joy while jumping around*

Angel and Damon: *Face Palm and sigh*

Mello: I'm going over to the candy thing if anyone wants me.

Damon: *Grins mischievously* I'll come to. (In this story this dudes a candy addict to cause who isn't)

Me: *Staring at where they left* Ok then I think I'm going to that one toy car that I say earlier who wants to race?!

Matt: I guess I will seeing as one my DS just died and that sounds a bit like Mario Cart Racing!

Angel: I'll join if Near does!?

Near: I guess it does seem fun so I don't see why not.

Matt: That's the sprit!

Me: I call dibs on the police car one though *I say running to the car thingys.*

Matt: I call dibs on the red car! *Running right behind Me*

Angel: I call dibs on the Blue truck! *she said as she hopped into it*

Near: I guess that leaves me with the Barbie Jeep. *Seeming to frown beyond the limits of frowning*

Angel: ...Here... you can have the ble truck... I'll take the Jeep. *she said lamely*

Me: :)

Matt: Ok so first one back here wins. No short cuts.

Me: And GO! *We all drive and Near is in the lead but were driving by a ball rack and I accidently drive into it thus making all the bouncy ball's fall out and cause Matt and Angel to fall behind Me and Near*

Angel: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Me: No I didn't but this I did do on purpose!

Matt: Do what on purpose?! *Then he tried to dodge the stuffed animals that I grabbed and threw at them*

Angel: Your so going to get it! *She caught one of the stuffed animals and threw it back at me and trust me it hurt*

Mw: OWWWWWWWE! That hurt!

Angel: Glad!

Matt: I'm catching up to you angel! *Yes Matt was in last*

Near: Hmm... It seems we are approaching the candy section so watch out for people.

Me: *I turn back in time to move out of the way from hitting Mello but the same can not be said for Matt* DUDE! Pedal to the medal! Everyone DRIVE!

Mello: *He slowly got up but he got up none the less and started chasing us after he got up* Your all going to die!

Me: WHY ALL OF US?!

Mello: Because if you all weren't racing in the first place Matt wouldn't have hit me with that stupid car!

Me: Hey don't try and kill us just because you weren't invited to race with us! *I look back at him and can tell he's not even trying so he must be waiting for something*

Mello: Oh trust me that's not why I'm mad.

Matt: *glup* He's really mad you guys I quit the race and am going to run for it! *Matt got off his vehicle and ran for the toys.*

Near and Angel: Same here *and they ran leaving me alone with Mello, basically to die*

Me: Well aren't you all true friends.

Angel: I just met you were not friends.

Near: You force me to be here, and I never said we were friends.

Matt: Umm...well what they said...were not really friends!

Mello: *Grinning from ear to ear*

Damon: Even I'm not getting involved. *goes back to eating his candy*

Me: *I look at Mello and the next thing you know his foot collides with my stomach*

Mello: Now what are you going to do? *I kicked him in the face and then in the stomach*

Me: Oh I don't know kick you here kick you there maybe a little every where. *A sly smirk coming to my face when I kick him where it counts* But only because you asked for it so nicely. *I then punched him in the face thus knocking him down* Ok then bye now, oh and DAMON! Mello might need help getting up! *Then I ran to this out doors pirate play set that I hid inside the bottom of that the only way to see in is to actually come in and there are two ways out the ladder and a window that isn't really seen till your inside*

Damon: WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO TO HIM!

Matt: What do you mean what did you- *He saw Mello lying on the ground unconscious and then started laughing before he ran to hid again knowing that his laughing would get him kill even by a Mello like that*

Angel: So I'm going to take back the thing about you not being my friend cause I don't want you to kill me hey I'll even give you a cookie as long as you don't ever put me on your bad side! *She yelled from where ever she was hiding*

*The story door opened*

Store worker: Hey what are you kids doing here don't tell me you all got stuck in here! I guess it's a good thing I left my cell phone here or you all could've been stuck in here all night instead of 3 hours.

**All we all lived happily ever after even though Mello kinda put me in the hospital for about 3 months. And yes I did die at the end of those 3 months. :( Well I guess that's what happens when you P off a certain chocolate lover. And just because I want to be a good person right now I will say this to brighten the sprits of everyone I AAL98 do not own Death Note! Hey there's something to party about! So in the next chapter the 3 short stories will be told! Oh and of you could check out my other story it's called the untold story of B (B is an OC) cause I really need to know if it good or not I'm not really sure with it. Well thanks for reading!**


	10. Fan's

**So the chapter where L and Near get there first kisses! Who thinks this is going to be awkward raise your hand. 1...2...3..4...hmm to many hands to count. So I'm going to be honest this is the hardest chapter I've had to write one I've never had my first kiss and two I'm writing a writing a kissing even though I don't completely understand the whole kissing thing to be honest I still for the most part think boys are icky even though I'm 14. I hope ya'll like it though so first I'll**** do the one with Near and then the two L ones, ooooooooooohhhh. Oh yeah and if ya'll think I'm awesome just comment that cause I know ya'll were wondering what to do when ya'll realized that there was no button to click saying you think- no that you know I'm awesome. So once again just review and say it. LOL. but for real. oh and Mrs. Lawliet in this story goes by Law.**

"Near!" Shouted Law. "...umm..." Law turned around to see the boy dressed in all white like usual. "There you are I've been yelling for like a million times!" Law hugged him. "Umm you only yelled my name once." Law smiled. "Caught me did you?! hmm I guess that's to be expected of the first place successor." Law laughs but only gets a small smirk which is still better than nothing so that must've amused him a lot. "YOU SMIRKED!" "Why are you yelling?!" Yelled Mello as he comes to see what the racket is about. As soon as he walks in Law pounces on him "Near smirked he showed emotion!" Mello throws Law off of him. "That albino couldn't show emotion if it was the only way to save the world!" Near by now had his usual face, the blank one. Mello looked at him. "See he has no emotions now! Why would he have earlier?!" Law frowned "But he did" she muttered. Mello turned back to face Law and then Near's smirk turned into a bit of a small smile. "He's doing it again!" Mello turned around only to see a blank face. "NO HE'S NOT NOW STOP GOING CRAZY, YOU WIERDO! FIRST YOU THINK THAT STUPID ALBINO WITH NO FREAKING BRAIN AND COULD JUMP OFF A BRIDGE AND NO ONE WOULD CARE, WOULD SMIL-" Law then kicked Mello in the stomach and while Mello was bent over in pain she went for another kick only to have Me come into the room and restrain her. "WHAT THE FUGDE IS GOING ON YOU TWO?!" "Mello insulted Near by saying he would jump off a bridge and that no one would care!" I let Law go and went to then me and her beat Mello to a bloody pulp. "Ok well I'm going to take him to the hospital and see if he's dead and all...Oh I hope Damon doesn't kill me for this!" I muttered the last part. And so Law and Near were left alone and Law saw him smiling a full on smile. "HEY! You smile now but when I try and show Mello this you don't even come close to smiling. What up with that?!" Law was now in Tamaki's emo corner (OHSHC reference). "Law I didn't let him see my smile because I only want people that I care about to see my smile." Law tilted her head but didn't come out of her emo corner, but asked "I thought you did care for him?." "I do care for him but not like I care ...for... um...you..." Near was turning red like a little school girl confessing for the first time but instead of twirling his hair he seemed to find an interest in he's shirtsleeve and this string hanging on it. When all of a sudden he felt something lightly touch his checks. He turned red and then continued playing with the string until he heard Law leave the room.

***Now to L's two chapter's I wonder what will happen I mean I just write this on a wimp and post it so I really ain't sure until it posted. Hope ya'll like it! (oh and Lawlipop is lollipop in this story it just seemed better cause L loves sweets so it only makes since that he would like a girl named Lollipop am I right)***

"Hey L I think you might have one less successor!" I said as I quickly left the room before he could get made or something cause when L's mad it's really scary cause he just smiles and acts all happy I mean isn't that the scariest when the person mad act like nothing's wrong but in truth their just coming up with the best way to punish you. I shivered cause of the thought of L being mad at me as I passed Lollipop who was headed to L's computer room where I just came from. "Hey lolli! I called as we stood side by side. "Hey Me. " She said with a smile and then she reached L. Who was back to trying to hack into my account to try and keep me from posting this chapter. "Hey L!" Lollipop said as she sat in the spinny chair beside him. "Oh hello...Lollipop." Lollipop started spinning in the chair. "Would you please stop that your shaking the table." He phrased it like a question but was really demanding that she stopped seeing as she was already distracting him as it is so she didn't need to add to the list. Lollipop sighed. "L...?" "Yes?" Asked the awesome Raven haired detective. Lollipop smiled evilly hiding behind her hair to keep L from seeing. "Will you spin me? You said to stop shaking the table but not that I had to stop spinning all together." L seemed to try and think of and important reason to say no but ended up empty handed because AAL98 made his mind go blank. "I have no reason to say no so I guess so." L stood up and started spinning the girl named Lollipop when he paused for a second and put in a chocolate flavored tootsie pop. Then he grabbed the chair bringing it to a sudden stop and then he put in all he effort to make the chair spin super fast so that the Laughing Lollipop would laugh even more but once L had stopped the chair little did he know that a certain person in a spinny chair much like the one he was pushing had grabbed his shirt to steady them self after the sudden stop thus pulling L on top of the one named Lollipop as the chair spun and then toppled over from the speed and sudden weight from the new rider thus L was lying on top of Lollipop trying to get off of the laughing Lollipop. "Sorry." The raven haired detective muttered as he tried to get up only to find that his pants leg was caught in the spinny chair, so he could get up without her help. "Umm... My pants leg is kinda stuck and I can't get up unless you help me." So Lollipop started wiggling out from under the one named L. Lollipop got his pants leg untangled and saw that L's sucker was on the floor covered in hair. L also noticed this. "My Lollipop is ruined!" L cried out. "I can replace it you know." And before L could responded Lollipop had pressed her lips to L's mouth and kissed him until the sound of Watari clearing his throat. "Way to kill a mood Watari!" Lollipop said to the care taker. "I just thought that L wasn't really in his comfort zone seeing as that was his first kiss and all Miss Lollipop." By this time Lollipop's face was one hundred percent red. "...Oh...um well I'm going to go now." Once Lollipop left L said "Thank you Watari." The old man had just help L up from the ground. "No problem sir but if you ever feel uncomfortable as much as it may hurt the other person you should push them away and explain if they truly care they will accept it and not take it to heart that much." L nodded his head and then sat in his chair getting back to trying to get into my account once more.

***Now to the next L story and yes he still has Lollipop on his mind as this next story takes place. BWAHAHAHAHA! He is so messed up! (Oh and WhiteTailedRaven is back and if you forgot her name is Raven in these stories. Oh and yes Raven is L's stalker. LOL.)**

Raven was in the vent above L's computer room when he saw Lollipop kiss him. She quickly came down after Watari left the room. Like a ninja she appeared out of no where or at least that's what L thought when he didn't here the room door open and yet she still managed to enter the room. "Hi." L yelped out in surprise at two things one the fact that she was so close and two the fact that he knew she was stalking him. "Hello Raven." Raven smiled to herself she just loved it when L said her name. "I was wondering if you were ok and all seeing as you fell and all." L's eyes widened a bit. "Does this mean you saw me and Lollipop...um...you know..." he said turning red. Raven puffed out a breath of air. "You know I'm hurt that you would have to even ask! I mean what kind of a stalker would I be if I didn't see that of ALL things to see. For peat sake she basically raped you." L's eyes widen even more it looked like all his face was, was his eyes with how wide they were. "She didn't...rape me." Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah...yeah, yeah. Any way I heard she took your first kiss away. I really dislike her for that. Though I also heard what Watari said how it's a bit awkward for you and all, too." L was a bit taken back at the fact that his stalker was taking in account of his feelings maybe she wasn't crazy at all but a good person. Raven and L sit there in silence L was starting to realized that he really enjoyed his stalker's company. "You have mail. You have mail." L's computer said.

_Hey L. It's Me. I sent you this video since I know what your thinking and all because I'm writing this so I sent you this web link to a song that fits your feeling perfectly. It's called Stalker by Gold finger. Man what a weird band name, don't you think. Maybe they pick there noses a lot. Well whatever._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh WOO!  
She calls me on the phone  
Hoping that I'm home  
And that I'm all alone  
But when I say hello,  
I only hear dial tone  
She thinks that I'm her own  
Outside my window she crept,  
Watching my every step  
__[Chorus]_  
Oh oh oh  
She's following me and  
Oh oh oh  
She's out of her tree and  
Oh oh oh  
She's off of her rocker  
I want to marry my stalker  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh WOO!  
Sometimes she says she's my mom,  
Looks like she doesn't belong  
She's my own peeping tom  
Flowers every day  
The cops they tell her to stay  
500 feet away.  
She's sleeping on my doorstep  
She hasn't hurt me yet  
_[Chorus]_  
Oh oh oh  
She's following me and  
Oh oh oh  
She's out of her tree and  
Oh oh oh  
She's off of her rocker  
I want to marry my _[x3]_ stalker_  
This morning she wasn't there  
I hope that she still cares  
I almost gave up hope  
But today i awoke  
To a private note  
She says she's going to jail  
For going through my mail  
But she'll stay on my trail  
__[Chorus x2]_  
Oh oh oh  
She's following me and  
Oh oh oh  
She's out of her tree and  
Oh oh oh  
She's off of her rocker  
I want to marry my [x3] _stalker  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh __[x2]_  
I want to marry my stalker

After L finished watching the video with Raven right beside him he turned to her and repeated six of the words that were said "I want to marry my stalker." And then he kissed Raven, got up and walked away living the stalker in a complete daze before she smiled and went back to smiling.

**So I'm going to be honest and say that I was kinda procrastinating with writing this because I was hoping that if I didn't write this the summer would never end but I guess not. I start sophomore year tomorrow and I have Chemistry and Biology both advanced and PE 2 (Which sucks cause I'm a stay my to my self kinda person not a play with others person also I'm lazy). I will post story's when ever I feel like it because keeping a schedule is not really my thing so I hope ya'll are ok with that. And I'm not completely sure what I'll do next but I like all of your all's idea's and I might use one, or I might not. I think I just do a random one, or maybe make a better one for Angel and her Brother because he didn't like it that much which is understandable seeing as I really didn't know what to write for him. But yeah I hope you all liked this story mainly the ones that are in it though.**


	11. Library

**Ok so like I said in the last chapter I'm starting school today and a seeing as I have like an hour before I leave for school I'm going to write another chapter. So doesn't everyone wonder what they will read I know Beyond's daughter does, lol. So I gues here it is.**

**Going 2 the Library even though I have school soon!**

Me: Ok...everyone to the library I have an hour before I have to get to school and so you guys have an hour to pick a book.

Light: Hmmmm...I'll be in history, if you need me.

Misa: Oh oh Misa-misa be in the fairy princess part.

L: Misa that means you'll be in the fiction lane.

Misa: No! If Misa-misa wanted fiction she would have said so but Misa-misa wants fairy Princess.

Mello: You know it's people like you who make all the blond stereo types seem so true! FAIRY PRINCESS ARE NOT REAL SO THEY MUST BE FAKE WHICH MEANS THEY MUST BE IN THE FICTION AREA!

Misa: *Sniffle* They are to real! *Full on sobbing as the words reach her tiny brain*

Matt: Whatever. You all are weird for just thinking about a book I mean all one really needs is a video game not a book.

Mello: Ok once again I have to yell at some one to get it through to th-

Me: *picks up Mello and drags him to the corner* Mello this is a library you already yelled once and now you must stand in the corner for at least 20 minutes. *Point to clock* ok time starts now.*

Matsuda: Do you think there are books with lots of pictures in them?! *He was smiling from ear to ear like a child when the get a to open there Birthday presents*

Me: *Face Palm* Of course. *I lead him over to the kids section and he's sees Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs*

Matsuda: Look how colorful this is! Can I get this?!

Me: Sure. Hey tell the others they got like ten more mintues and also make sure Mellow doesn't get to loud again.

Matsuda: ok.

Matt: So Me?

Me: Yes Matt?

Matt: Can I get this Pokémon book?

Angel: I'll answer for you Me...Yes Matt you can but you can not keep it forever you must return it on the due date because I can't get any new books if you don't.

All of us: *Staring at Angel in shock*

Me: You mimicked me to perfection!

Angel: *Sigh* Yeah but it's only a one time thing I'm sure I'll never be able to do it again though.

Damon: I got a book "14" in the Death Note series it's all about Mello and chocolate. **(Side Note: Book 14 doesn't really exist I just made it up)**

Mello: You got a book about me? *Then bit into a chocolate bar that came out of no where*

Damon: Yeah. *Bit into a piece of his own chocolate*

Matt: Seems legit. *Bit a huge hunk of chocolate off of Angels bar*

L: Yes I figured the odds of that being the case was about 97% of you doing so. *Shoving a bit sized piece of chocolate*

Light: Yes, I agree with "my friend" L here. *shoves a chocolate coin in his mouth*

Near: I came to the same percentage too. *Near whined before his bit off a piece of chocolate*

Matsuda: It's so obvious even I could figure it out *shoves two butterfingers in his mouth*

Angel: I could've told you all for a fact. *Steals chocolate from Light because it's fun and then eats the rest of his chocolate coins*

Me: ...Where was I when you all sent out the memo to eat chocolate just now? *I asked with a pout because I was left out*

***I Interrupt this broad cast to inform you all that I must go because I still have to eat Cereal! (Yes I am a serial killer or do I'm mean cereal killer. LOL. I mean cereal killer).***

*** ****And I'm back I got home at like 4:50 or something. Man the first day sucks cause I feel so weird talking to people in person. I mean I have a problem with facial expressions so it's harder to understand people for me, thus making me feel awkward when with people I've never met before. And since it's like a completely different county then the last I am so lost and confused. I hate moving! So I post it YEAH!***


	12. Chocolate WonderLand

**So this is going to focus on Mello and my "new friend" Damon [and weather on not he feels the same means nothing cause if I ask him he better say "that" since I am being super duper nice seeing as I will only be in this story maybe three or four times (MAYBE MORE BUT NOT FOR EVER!)]. Oh and did I mention I have 567 FREAKING VIEWS! Not to toot my own horn or anything but YEA ME! I hope ya'll continue reading this as well! Oh and this is just a chapter where I pretty much imply Mello and Matt dating, but as like a past thing, which means yes, a guy dating a guy. If you don't approve of it to bad if you do glad. No rude comments are allowed and if you do you can be reported. And that's that.**

*Me's POV*

"Hey! Why did you drag me and Damon, here?" Mello asked me as we arrived at the newest amusement park that has been finished but will not open until tomorrow, and has also not been seen before by anyone but the construction workers and the owner of this place which is mostly known as a Detective and is really smart and likes sweets and solving things...(I bet ya'll don't know the owner. LOL). "I dragged you both here because I got permission from to owner to come a day before the grand opening! And quit your complaining, it's an amusement park MADE OF CHOCOLATE!" I worked myself up to a yell. "And plus I figured you two chocolate lovers would want to be of the first to come?" I questioned the two, meaning chocolate lovers as a part of my super secret plan that nobody will understand until it happens so don't tell Damon! "D-did y-ou say c-chocolate?!" Mello asked with the smile of a five year old being told the same thing. "I-I-I think she did." Damon asked the shock apparent on his face. I'm guessing these two haven't been paying attention. "Yes I said CHOCOLATE! Do I need to spell it out for you two?!" I mean for real! Sometimes I ask my self why am I so nice to someone who just doesn't listen. I start walking towards the entrance without them and go off to a rollercoaster before I eat any chocolate. Don't want to want to throw up the chocolate because of a upside down ride am I right?

*Mello's POV (10 minutes after I walked away)*

I looked around. "Beaver dam where'd she go?!" I yelled all of a sudden to no one in particular. "Huh?" Damon must've came out of his shock too, I guess. "I guess she went inside then." I huffed. "Um...yeah maybe." Damon looked at me and just following me as I walked into the amusement park. I looked around and saw chocolate every where, and I mean every where even the bathroom doors where made of chocolate or just looked exactly like chocolate from afar, either way it was any chocolate lovers dream! "CHOCOLATE!" Damon yelled as he walked up to this table and he confirmed my suspension of it being chocolate because he tore a huge chunk off and started eating it. "It has a center in it." He states as the piece he tore off it starts to make caramel drip down his face. I'd be lying if I said it didn't catch my attention. I suddenly took the piece of chocolate from his hand and took a bite. I mean who wouldn't...ok don't answer that I guess only I would steal chocolate from a person right in front of me.

*Damon's POV*

HE! He just stole my chocolate! I mean I like him and all but you don't steal a guys chocolate! "There is plenty of table to go around you don't have to go and steal mine!" I said a bit angry at him. "You may have a point but you really know how to make a chocolate even more irresistible than it already is." I blushed. Did he really just say that?! I tore another piece of the table off and saw a race track so I decided to go and take a look plus it sounds like Me is already there. "Hey Mello lets go over to the race track and race! Ok?" Mello looked at me and then shaking his head said "sure." We raced to the race car track. "ME!" I yelled to get her attention. She drove over to the starting line. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Lets race." Mello stated before I could. "First one around the track wins!" We got in the cars and Me drove off once we put are seat belts on. "Oh so it's like that?!" Mello muttered. I drove off before he could say any thing else I have to beat that cheater! I was slowly catching up to her with Mello on my left where he was close to the wall of the race track. "Lets go on both sides she can't keep us both behind her." Mello yells to me. "Sure." I say with a smirk. So we drive straight behind her. "Me!" I yell to get her attention she try's to block me while Mello drove past her and then she swerved over to tried to block him giving me a chance to pass her meaning both me and Mello passed her leaving Me in last place. "Yes!" Me and Mello yelled at the same time. "Now one of us have to win!" Mello yelled to me from his car. "Or we can both tie!" I yell back. "Fine then we'll tie for second and first." Mello said after a few seconds of thinking it over. And so that's exactly what we did. We made sure Me stayed behind us and the we tied, together. Once we got out Me came over to us. "Good race." Then she walked away with out another word. She paused at a table and tore off a chunk. Then kept on walking.

*Mello's POV*

Man...Some things wrong with me usually I wouldn't TIE with someone willingly! I didn't even tie with Matt when I was dating him! Gah! What is wrong with me I feel so happy right now and I'm pretty sure it's not completely the chocolate that's making me feel this way. "...one home?...dude what's...are you ignor-" Damon was waving his hand in my face. It seems like he's been trying to get my attention for a while but I only heard a few of the words. I garbed his hand making him stop waving his hand and talking. "No! I'm not ignoring you I just spaced out that's all!" I snapped at him. I can't let him catch on to what I'm thinking. "Ok then well as I was saying before I realized you were spaced out, lets ride that roller coaster, Chocolate Twister (completely made up)!" I looked at him for a second debating on the idea. If I ride it with him ever turn will make us lean on each other, but if I say no he'll think I'm chicken. The pro's out way the con's. So I put on an act and roll my eyes and sigh. "Why not." He looked a bit lost for a second but then he said "Ok. Race ya!" Then he took off sprinting for the roller coaster. I ran right after him after watching his swift movements for a few seconds and then snapping back to reality. I beat him even though he had a head start. "I so just let you when." He joked as we sat in the seat waiting for the count down to stop signifying the start of the ride. 3...2...1...GO! And then the cart shot out of the boarding area thingy as Me would call it and we started to go up a huge hill. Clink...clink...clink and then at the top it stopped. I looked over at Damon and he stared wide eyed at the track realizing the we went up higher than he taught. Is he afraid of heights I ask myself. He could be but he also could not be. Maybe I ask him later. I thought in the few seconds it took for the cart to start going down the hill to the ground and through the two loops. Up, upside down, down, straight and then through the second loop up, up side down, down, and a sharp turn causing me to slid into Damon and then it was like a tornado we kept on turning around in the same direction, leaving me stuck to Damon's side until we reached the top and by the I had put my arm around him to keep the wall from hurting his side and making him be crushed between me and the wall. At the top of the hill I didn't move my arm. We made a sharp turn then went down a small hill and then we went back to a tornado only this one so much faster because it was going down and also Damon was now crushing me and then a felt something on my side and when the ride was finally over after many more turns I realized it was his hand. So now we walked arm in arm towards then Me who had called us over to this one ride and said she would be waiting in side. She told us it's the ride where the sign is covered up still and that we could just walk in. I didn't do it without a fight thought let me tell you I yelled and refused but when Damon said we would I wasn't going to argue with him. I just couldn't. After he hung up the phone he said to me. "Dude... she would have came after us and seeing as we know she could kick your butt and most likely mine to we wouldn't be able to not go. It's impossible with that crazy chick." Ugg...why does he have to be so right about her. Why can't I be able to kick her crazy...butt. I grimced at the memory of the pain she had put me through before. I mean...I closed my eyes and winced again...she kicked me in the spot no guy should be kicked in...and let me tell you she can kick. Man, even though I wince it makes my blood boil as well. If I ever get a chance to kick her ...butt I will take it no matter what the case. By now we have reached the ride. "No backing out of it now for sure." I hear Damon mutter.

*Damon's POV*

By now were just holding hands...hmm when did that happen...was I so lost in thought that I didn't even notice this. Well what ever the case when he saw were I was looking he seemed just as shocked as me because I remember us dropping our arms thus not linking arms but when did we begin to hold hands?! Well what ever he didn't pull away so neither will I. We walked in and followed the lights on the floor because we couldn't see anything else. when we reached the river boat thingy. But before we could react some one pushed us into the boat and then made it start. "HA! Now there is no reason you can not ride the Chocolate Boat of Love! Oh and a little advice just cause the boat looks like chocolate don't try and eat it! It will hurt your mouth!" A voice yell's. But I can't tell who's because I'm to focused on the fact that Mello is underneath me and seems to be unconscious. "Me!" I hissed as I realized it was her. She made Mello hit his head and made him become unconscious. I really need to kill that girl for doing that. I felt his stomach move beneath me, so I know he's breathing meaning he's alive. And if I try to get off him I could fall of the boat thing because Me being the idiot she always is didn't account for us NOT landing in the actual seat! "That idiot!" I yelled causeing Mello to shot up like a bullet thus making me almost tumble into the water but before I could he pulled me into his arms and onto his lap. "Sorry." He muttered. "It's ok. Oh and how are you does your head hurt." I asked him. "No." Was all he said and as the lights turned on revealing a room full of chocolate cupids and boxes of chocolate along the edge for people to grab as they ride around, to give to there dates. I grabbed one and held it to Mello with a smile. He takes the box but surprises me by putting the piece in my mouth and then kissing me stealing some of the chocolate along the way. When we reached the end of the ride we were both still sitting on the front of the boat in each others arms. Completely forgetting about being mad at Me. And so we all leave the park as Me giggled seeming to find something funny until we reach the hotel where Near and L are waiting.

*Me's POV*

"So did your plan worked Me?" L asked once we entered. "I'd say so they kissed on the boat ride." I said then burst out giggling again it was such a cute moment and like a scene out of a movie who wouldn't be giddy. Then the once in question walked in as the detective said "So they enjoyed my new amusement park?" Mello's jaw dropped. "IT WAS YOUR AMUSEMENT PARK?!" He yelled at the little albino boy. "Yes, I figured that it would be easier to design a amusement park that I'd enjoy instead of having to search for one." Mello glared at me. "YOU TOOK ME TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK THAT HE OWNED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I put my arms up and quickly said "If you didn't go to the amusement park you to would've never have kissed and thus never have started dating." His hands weren't around my throat so I peeked around my arms to see what was going on. Even though I can kick his butt it didn't mean I was always ready to do so plus all that chocolate earlier made me feel a bit sick and weak along with the dizziness of the rides and all. He's staring at me looking a bit surprised. "How did you know we kissed?" I widen my eyes a bit. "I didn't push you to on that boat for no reason. I was trying to hook you to up and too make sure that happened I was watching from the surveillance room." Damon and Mello seemed content with my answer and what Mello said next scared me. "Then I guess I should thank you." Then he smirked and said "I'll do something nice for you, ok?" I froze, not able to move a muscle my face in a frozen frown. "Let's go Marsh Mello." Then Damon and Mello left the room to go and watch Pokémon that was playing in about 3 minutes, it was an episode that Damon had missed.

**And so the story continues as they live happily ever after like in a fairy tale where every thing that falls into place falls right. Mello did "something nice for me and thus it ended in the death of me. I wish I could say more but at a last I have nothing to say on that topic. Oh and I bet you thought it was L's amusement park didn't you...well you were wrong it was Near! :D**


	13. The hand cuffs part 1

**Ok so I thought of this in school today during chemistry class we had to have a piece of string and attach it to our wrist and then we'd have a partner that would attach one end of his string to one wrist and then put the string in between the other persons sting and then attach the other end to their other wrist. And thus the hand cuffs come in handy once more the hand cuffs will be as long as the ones Light and L had to wear but they shall have two and be attached to who ever you want. So I want ya'll to go and review and say who you want to be attached to each other out of these ten choices and btw I will use the three most chosen. **

_**1) Matt and BB**_

_**2) Matsuda and L**_

_**3) Me and Light (or maybe Bright, the female Light)**_

_**4) L and BB**_

_**5) Near and Misa**_

_**6) Misa and Light**_

_**7) Chief Yagami and BB**_

_**8) L and Misa**_

_**9) Or maybe the reviewer/ L's stalker Raven and L**_

_**10) And last but not least Mello and Misa**_

**I tried to make my choices different than the norm and all by not doing a near and Mello thing or a L and Light choice but yeah. Oh and it you choose me and Light just to for warn you guys** HE** will regret it very much so! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Oh and after you guys choose and all I will write it when ever I get the chance because school is so tiring. I have like an hour an a half bus ride to and fro school and a seven hour school day! I mean what the hey at my last school the day was shorter and I walked home so it took however long** _I_ **wanted it too! GRRRRR I HATE THIS SCHOOL!**


	14. The hand cuffs part 2 (The Pairing)

**So I have a surprise for all of you and you'll have to read to find out! :D But I guess the awaited chapter is here! :D YEA! Party at some one's house! LOL. I'm sorry I haven't written it for a while let alone any thing really but I kinda was to sleepy and just had to much stuff to do plus school is like 11 hours for me and all (or at least it's 11 hours from when I walk out my house to when I get home.) and since I don't have a phone I can't type it on that (yes, I don't have a phone. I feel so left out and all because I am like the only kid in my school with out one. For peats sake even elementary students have phones! Where as I, a sophomore have NO PHONE at all!) and also since my only internet accessible device is this here lab top is my only story typing devise I can only type at home. Whatever though lets get on with the story cause I know other people have it a lot worse than I do so I shouldn't complain! So I'll be going from point of view to point of view so please try and keep up and I'm going to have the newest commenter Midnight Blood Wolf or as I'll call them in this thing Midnight, be the person that either makes fun of them or congratulates them on succeeding if they do. :)**

Me: I'm boooorrreeeeddddd! *I am so like this*

Light: So what how bout you shut up at least your not hand cuffed to this *click*...this *click*...this...ugg would you stop that!

L: *Clicking his tongue* Fine if it annoys you Light-kun I will stop...*says to himself* for now.

Me: LIGHT YOU ARE GOING BACK TO BRIGHT FOR A WHOLE SIX HOURS FOR BEING SO MEAN TO L HE WAS JUST CLICKING HIS TONGUE!

Light: *Poof* What the _ did you do to me!

Me: What do you mean Bright! :)

Bright: Ugg! Not again! I. Hate. You.

L: Well how about this you two can bond as girls over this mind challenge. *Un does the hand cuff from his wrist then attaches it to Bright's and then get's out another and attaches it to my wrist then loops it through Bright's and then attaches it to my other wrist*

Everyone else but Me Bright and L: *Staring at what's happening between us three and the sudden change in Light's gender or should I say Bright, also at the fact that L is blushing a bit like having a girl hand cuffed to him is completely different than having male Light being attached to him.*

Me: You know I could kill him and are only Kira one suspect would be dead!

L: Correction! You could kill her and we would only have one suspect left, Misa.

Me: WHAT?! You suspect that dumb blond of being Kira?! I mean even _I _feel affined for Bright here.

Bright: I'm not Kira!

Me: Shut your freaking face before I make you...(completely random thought) realize how painful child birth is! (And for the people who don't realize this NO I have not had a kid and most likely never will because 1 can get a boy friend and 2 who wants little Briana's running around I mean even _I_ don't want the world to suffer THAT much.)

Bright: O.O...You...wouldn't!

Me: Yeah your right I mean that would infer that someone would have to rape you seeing as you don't seem to be willing to get pregers anytime soon.

Bright: Me! Don't. Even. Joke. About. That.

L: With the blank expression on her face I take it that she wasn't joking.

BB: For once I'm with L. Oh and Me if you really want that to happen I know a guy so just ask.

Me: *Blood curling scream, then goes into hiding*

Jess: Hey! Just because me and him killed you in another chapter doesn't mean you can just scream like that! *Just walked in*

Me: *Turns to face Jess, looking over Bright who was dragged with me to my hiding place and scream again when I saw it was her*

Bright: You know what SHUT UP! *Knocks out*

Me: *Knocked out*

Near: Thanks...53% now though, but still thanks.

Chief: What that's even more than what L suspects of my s- daughter! O.O

Near: He only says it's so- *L placed his hand on Nears mouth to keep him from telling the chief the truth*

L: Don't mind him he doesn't always take into account peoples feeling's.

Chief: I...understand. I guess.

Matt: Sup.

Angel: Hey Matt! :D What cha doing? Or better yet what you playing?

Mello: Heh funny. (Sorry Damon but in this chapter you and Mello are not dating any more nor does he have any memory of it along with everyone else)

Damon: Hey Mello.

Mello: Oh...hey.

Pin: HI MELLO!

Mello: Oh um...hi Pin.

Me: Awe it's you all three people should so be like a love triangle and fight over who gets Mello!

Damon and Pin: A WHAT?!

Mello: What they said! A WHAT?!

Me: LOL! this is to funny ya'll!

Bright: When did you wake up?! And why hasn't anyone asked about the hand cuffs?!

Me: *While Bright was asking questions I put hand cuffs on everyone pairing people up and all like what L did to me and Bright*

Mello: What the _! *He's just hand cuffed to Damon and Pin*

Me: :) What? *Innocent act* I didn't do anything.

Mello: Come here why don't you and say that.

Me: No I'm good staying as far away from you as possible.

Pin: Why did you just hand cuff us like this?! And how am I going to go pee with this short of a chain?! And them being right there?!

Me: Hmm...I guess you should of went before you were hand cuffed to them now shouldn't you've.

Pin: I didn't know you were going to do this!

Me: Well to late.

Chief why am I hand cuffed to this...this...Murder?!

Near: And why am I hand cuffed to this idiot?!

L: Why am I stuck to the 2nd biggest idiot in the world?!

Matsuda: Hey I have feelings too you know!

Matt: And why am I attached to Angel?! Not that I don't like it but you also took away my video game while doing so!

Me: Because if I have to suffer so do you all now you have 3 hours if you can't get out then you lose and you'll be paired off again...and so on.

**Ok so that's like the pairing's and stuff I'm going to make this on going and I mean what's the harm in adding options. I'll add more people later on and all but right now I need to start on my homework which was assigned two days ago and I'm just going to do it in one. Go me for being stupid! :D But whatever and it have a bed time so not only in one night but in one hour. I don't know when I'll make another chapter and I know now that the choices thing was kinda stupid and all but hey what can a random, glasses wearing, female ginger say other than it's my job (lol not really but I wish it was). Tune in next time to Time To Annoy Death Note! On channel AAL98!**


	15. ANGEL and DAMON's B-day plus notice

**So I just want to be clear right now I'm not procrastinating about writing another chapter it's just family issues and crap so I'm helping out by watching my little sister. And since I was notified that it is Angel and Damon's birthday today I figured I wish them a happy Birthday and tell them that if I could I would make Mello and Matt come and sing happy Birthday to them and make it a happy ending for the four of them. But sadly I can't. So I guess it's the thought that counts. I'll try and post the new chapter soon.**

**MELLO and MATT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**


	16. The hand cuffs part 3 (We suck)

**Sorry for it being like for ever I really am glad that everyone still reads this. I do try hard to make it funny and to make them seem like everyone wants. I try and make every one happy including myself, and I won't give up till I do. I just finished my homework I had math so what's the quadratic formula (NO GOOGLE)? State it in your own words and I will let you be a pair and you will be the first to get out of your hand cuffs or you can chose who gets out first and then they do whatever it is they do when thanking a person (Depending on the character it will very) and as long as you've taken algebra 1 you should know this answer and all. Have fun though (LOL)! :D**

Me: Well that's your own problem! At least your not attached to a freaking mass murderer,... NAMED FREAKING BRIGHT!

Chief: Well he may not be, and neither may you be but I sure as h*** freaking am! *Waving his wrist at me*

BB: Oh don't worry I won't hurt you, you old geezer. It would be no fun. *Evil smile*

Me: Eppp! Keep him away from me!

Bright: Would you quit squealing and actually participate in this so we can get out!

Near: Misa! Stop it I don't want a make over! I LOVE the way I am now!

Misa: Well you didn't before remember you said you were bored with your look.

Near: That was then this is now! *Pulls a twister spinner out and a bunch of blue, yellow, red, and green stickers and puts them on him and Misa*

Mello: Would you stop being an idiot and just get out so you can end all this crap!

Near: I'm not messing around I just thought that maybe a game would solve the problem but instead of using a mat if we use our self's maybe we will slip out some how. *Spins spinner and him and Misa start the game*

Midnight: That a boy Near! Go TWISTER! I Think that is that awesomest way to go through game!

Angel: Oh! Lets try that Matt!

Matt: Hmm... I guess seeing as someone took my games away! *Glares at me*

Me: *Innocent act* Who me?! I did nothing. *Evil smirk*

Angel: Just think of the bright side!

Matt: Hmm...*Stares at Angel with a perverted smile* Yes, the bright side.

Me: Ha! Unintended pun!

Midnight: *Joins in on Me's laughing cause she got the pun to* To funny. Matt keep that up and I'll have to ask you to help me prank people.

Matt: Huh? (Just ignored Midnight)...Ohhhhh! *Him and Angel laugh with Me, while Bright grumbles about people being complete nauseas or something*

L: Matsuda! This is not allowed it is one thing to have to go with YOU to the bathroom but to have to stop eating my CHEESE CAKE...just so you can go to the bathroom! NO! I will not allow it!

Matsuda: Just take it with you! *Potty dance (think of Ryuk when he had his apples taken away)* I have a small bladder!

L: That isn't the only small thing you have! (Not in that way)...You also have a very small brain! Do you not know that when you go to the bathroom the bacteria from your pee just goes into the air! Which means I would being eating germs from your pee! In which I say you shall wait till I finish my cake!

Midnight: Are you a germaphobe?

L: I'm not a germaphobe! I just don't want germs on my cake.

Me: Well...ok...then I guess L is a germaphobe!

L: I am not a germaphobe for I do not care about germs...UNLESS it involves MY CHEESE CAKE!

Matsuda: Ok! Whatever! Just finish your cake so I can go pee! *He says trying not to pull on the chain connecting L and him*

Me: Yea! Matsuda! That's right grow a back bone! That's what every idiot needs!

Matsuda: *Blushes slightly* Huh... oh thanks...Wait! HEY! I'm not an idiot!

Midnight: Yeah that's what she said. She being Misa but look at her now she's one a suspect and two a huge Kira fan!

Me: Don't put words- *Bright pulls on the chain and makes me face hi-her and then he focuses on getting out if the stupid chain*

Bright: Here step through here. *He pulls the chain and tries to make an opening*

Me: *I step through and for a second think we did it the I look up at our wrist and see I'm wrong* AWE MAN!

Midnight: HAHAHA! You thought you got out didn't you! *rolling on the floor laughing*

Me: *Kicks Midnight in the stomach* SHUT UP! YOU TRY BEING ATTACHED TO THIS GUY FOR LIKE 3 HOURS AND NOT WISH TO BE FREE AFTER LIKE A MILLION DIFFERENT TRY'S YOU FREAKING MEANY BO BEANY!

Midnight: *Get's off floor holding side and kicks Me in the side as hard as she can and make Me go flying with Bright following suit* Don't. Ever. Kick. Me. Again.

Bright: *Lands right on top of Me*

Me: *Pushes Bright off of her self and then grabs for the key and starts undoing people and attaching them to another before they realize what's happening except for her and Bright because L has that key*

**In the next chapter find out who's with who find out what Mello does about his dilemma with his love triangle does Damon lose Mello to Pin or does he get another chance to steal his heart? Do Matt and Angel become two perverted lovers or just stay friends because Matt just has eyes for his best friend that's not a person but a video game console? Does L ever stop picking on Matsuda or is that him just not wanting to have a idiot for a friend because he knows Matsuda would be his friend if he allowed it and Matsuda would most likely be a good friend because he's such an idiot? The world may or may not ever know! Tune in next time or never for the next episode of...Time...To...Annoy...Death...Note! On AAL98!**


	17. I Will never write again (I lied)

**Sooooooo...I'm not one to continue with one thing for long so guess what...*snicker*...I'm moving on from the story by summing up the ending...I'm so mean...not really trying to be but I hate sticking with one thing so here this is and sorry bout not posting this sooner I'm accident prone lately and have gotten hurt a lot, my most, MOST resent one was crashing a four wheeler into a tree...yeah I'm a bit stupid. I thought I could make the turn but nope...now my neck and chest have cuts...but whatever I've had worse I mean like 2 years ago my arm went through a window (note: Not on purpose), I had to get stiches for that. Also ACT PLAN is coming up for the sophomores here so I have to study for that too.**

**Here's what happened to sum up the hand cuff's ending**

**Damon and Pin ended up pulling too much on Mello's arms which kinda pulled both his wrist out**

**of place. He passed out from pain and was taken to the hospital after I unchained all of them**

**Damon and Pin stopped fighting and realized that they were being stupid, that if they where fighting so much they hurt**

**the guy they both loved their not fit to love him...or at least that's what I tried to tell them. After I said that, they looked at each other and were quiet for a bit...(A minute later). They nodded there heads in agreement it looked then they **

**punched me...They can throw a bunch let me just say...Oh wait I can't because Bright landed on top f me**

**grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I HATE BRIGHT! Once Bright got off of me I yelled at them to go get there freaking Mello because I**

**don't want to deal with them!**

**Ya'll are do do heads! I yelled after them. Since L and BB where now working together they of course got out first.**

**Sadly for everyone else though It was about two hours later, meaning we spent about 5 hours together and that is like**

**terrible and that means that Mello has been in the hospital for 1 and a half hours, that Near and Law where stuck together, that Mr yagami was realizing that being stuck to BB was better than being stuck too Matt who was making out with Angel, that**

**Angel's partner Matsuda realized that prevs are prevs even when people are around,**

**that I have been purposely annoying Bright hoping she'll kill herself, that Pin and Damon have been without being chained to each**

**other so that way the Death note gang doesn't have another murderer to book after they find**

**of course... Yeah in two hours being chained to a person can really make you think. I hope L doesn't try this ever again!**

**Since everyone is now not connected but still hand cuffed, L undo's mine and Bright's chain,**

**knowing I will only unlock everyone else if he unlocks me first. Well I didn't unlock anyone**

**I ran out of the room and threw the key somewhere then after I got a block away,**

**I texted Matsuda telling him I threw it some where in the hotel. Then I**

**ditched the phone that I stole from Light, who I changed back, and kept on running not stopping until I reach the hotel again in about**

**4 months of hiding knowing that there jets would be cooled by then.**

* * *

_**So I hope ya'll realized I really lied that's the final handcuff chapter the next are going to be different and please remind me never to try and write more than one chapter per story because a continuation is really hard for me to focus on! Sorry bout not doing it sooner...But yeah...oh and if you want to know when the next chapter will be out (for sure) it will be out on September 25 or one will because that is an awesome day! *Thumbs up* Oh yeah! Party at my house. LOL. None of ya'll are invited, sorry. LOL.**_


	18. Dared

**Sup people I wrote another chapter! YEA! I feel happy now because I wrote this and all. I hope you people don't HATE me, I mean it's ok if ya'll dislike me for not posting chapters for a while but please don't HATE me! I HOPE YA'LL DON'T HATE ME!**

Me: Hey I dare you to go and kill a killer!

L: Why would I ever do such a thing?

Me: So that way you can think like Kira and maybe catch him sooner!

L: I see no logic in that statement.

BB: I do.

Me: Well the murderer does so why doesn't the detective see the logic?

L: Because he's murdered.

Me: Ok well I haven't murdered anyone and I see the logic.

L: That's 94.3 percent because you are...well...you.

Me: That was an insult!

Near: Yes, I believe it was.

L: Near, Hush it!

Near: I was just answering her question.

Me: Hey back to me now! What's the other percentage?

Mello: You could've killed someone before and are just lying about it now.

Me: Hmm... No I know I would remember killing someone and I'm pretty sure I would've confessed to it sooner rather than later.

Matt: Or not.

BB: OR! She's not a killer she's afraid of everything, doesn't have the will to hurt someone unless she is in a life threatening situation.

Mello: Then how do you explain what she did to me in the past?!

Me: Dude, any body near you is in a life threatening situation if there with you. One word will set you off.

Near: Unless he doesn't have chocolate.

Mello: DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!

Me: Don't yell at my Near!

Near: I'm not yours.

Me: *In Tamaki's emo corner*

L: Get your self together or I'll have Damon be let in so he can beat the crap out of you for that Mello insult.

Me: *Put self in a calm state* Soooooo back to my dare...I double dog dare you to kill some one.

Mello: What is wrong with you?!

Me: A lot.

Mello: *Walks away shaking his head*

L: I will not kill anyone!

Me: I triple dog dare you!

L: ...n-no!

Me: I billion times with *looks at fingers and counts to 5 then hold my hand up to him* 5 cherry's on top!

L: *His eyes glazed over with his pride and love of sugar failing him* Ok...

BB: No! Way! YOU did it.

L: *Goes out and kill a guy that got the death sentence but none the less killed the guy*

Me: *Got 5 cherry's*

L: I'm back. Watari get me a shower started!

Watari: Yes sir. *goes and get a shower prepared*

L: *Snatches the cherry's* I found your logic is helpful.

Me: *Slam's door open, dripping oil and blood* YOU! *Point's finger at the other me that's standing by BB*

L: *Spins around in chair* What?!

Near: I thought something was wrong with you, or them.

Fake Me: What do you mean who are you?! *Faking fear*

Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *I attacked* You witch are the freaking fake! What is wrong with you Jess?! I thought you liked me at least enough not to try and kill me!

Fake me or Jess: *Now smirking* Oh...so you figured it out?

Me: Of course I did I mean who else would help BB!

Jess: I was only trying to help him fulfill his dream of killing WITH L.

Me: I DON'T FREAKING CARE WHAT YOUR REASONING WAS OR NOT YOUR A FREAKING CRAZY PERSON TO HELP HIM TO THIS EXTREME DID YOU EVER THINK THAT ONCE HE GOT L YOU WOULDN'T MATTER ANYMORE!

Fake Me or Jess: I have but the fact that I was helping him is better than nothing, it even makes dying ok.

Me: YOUR FREAKING INSANE!

Mello: WAIT SO YOUR JESS NOT ME?!

Me: YEAH WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THAT WAS ANNOUNCEMENT WHAT UP MY BUTT AND AROUND THE CORNER?!

Mello: It was a shock ok anyone would be lost!

Jess: Who cares L is now one step closer to being a murderer!

BB: Will you shut up! Your not helping! Now that he know's he will never join my side for peat sake he didn't even kill the guy it was an act you can see it in his eyes he has never killed with his OWN two hands! Not now and not in the past maybe not even in the future!

Jess: WHAT?! SO I DID ALL THIS FOR NO FREAKING REASON?!

BB: No not for nothing I mean you look pretty hot when your fighting with another chick. *An evil smirk playing on his lips*

Me: *Knocks Jess out while she's distracted* She was trying to do that and didn't even think that for once I might just beat the crap out of her for trying to kill me?!

BB: In her defense she thought you were dead.

Me: And you plan on telling her this when?!

BB: Never.

Me: *Rubs my temples*

L: Ok then now that, that's over with let's get back to work.

Matsuda: But?!...Ok.

Chief Yagami: Sure

Afro dude: Mmmm...yeah lets

Mello: I'm going for a ride on my motorcycle.

Matt: *Not even truly paid any attention to what happened so still just playing his games*

Me: Ok. I can do that but after I take a shower.

L: You can go and take a shower in mine, Watari had started it earlier for me but I see you need it more than me.

Me: Thanks.

Watari: I'll bring you a change of clothes as well, Mrs. Me.

Me: Peaciated (Peace and Appreciated. Pronounced: Peace -e- ated)

**How was that Dramatic enough for ya'll? Hope so. Well whatever don't you wonder why I didn't come in sooner, well I'm to awesome for doing that. If it was good just review and if you want me to do another like it tell me, also if ya'll click on my name you'll be sent to my profile and when there would you please take the poll and/ or read my non fan fiction story that I just put on there at the bottom. Thanks. M- k bye.**


	19. My Birthday party

**Sorry about not updating for awhile and all. My dog JuJu just died resently and all. But today I figured I'd write a chapter cause I'm happy and it's my birthday and all. So since it's my birthday it seems the characters of Death Note is throwing me a party! Yea!**

Me: *I walk upstairs to the living room after hearing a bunch of noise, while I was in my room located in the basement. I open the door and then...*

Every one: Happy birthday Me!

Me: *Cue the scream and falling down the stairs* Oooowwwww! That hurt!

Matsuda: Here let me help you, me!

Me: Thanks. Now what are ya'll doing in my house?!

Damon: Were here for a party!

Me: Country song reference!

Damon: What?

Me: Hmm I guess it was an unintended reference, but whatever.

Angel: Happy birthday.*gives me a gift*

Me: *Opens package to find Super Mario cart for wii* Awe, thanks...

Angel: Me and Matt descided to get you super Mario cart for wii so we can come over and play with you.

Me: Well thanks then you two.

Damon: Here look in side! *Hands me a trash bag*

Me: *I look at him questionably*

Mello: OPEN IT ALREADY!

Me: *I open the bag and find a lot of chocolate. My eyes light up with joy* Thanks!

Pin: It's from the three of us!

Me: *I look at the three of them* I knew it! You both are dating Mello! Aren't you?!

Pin and Damon: NOO!

Damon: I mean I love Mello but not enough to share him!

Pin: Same here!

Me: Oh sorry I guess it was the fact that you all weren't fighting over him made me think like that...

*Awkward Silence*

Mello: Any way you better share that when we come over!

Me: What if it's gone before you come over?

Mello: Not possible were coming over tomorrow.

Me: So...It'll all be gone tomorrow...

L: There is a 67.8% chance of that being the case.

Near: Meaning there is a 32.2% of it not.

Me: don't tell them that!

Mello: I already knew that you freaking Albino!

Near: *Shrug's shoulders*

Everyone: *Now everyones arguing*

Me: *Stands on chair* SHUT UP!

*Silence*

L: Well here I thought you would like a new laptop since your last one was mysteriously destroyed by and angry Mello.

Me: Well that wasn't to hard to figure out.

Light: I say there' to much violence so I'm leaving.

Chief: Just a second son. *Hands me a small box*

Me: *Oh a cd by Disturbed* Thanks! *I hug the Chief and Light*

Light: Your welcome.

Chief: I'll tell my wife you liked it. *and him and light left*

My Mom: Here. *Hands me a purple bag*

Me: Mom you shouldn't have. *Puts the bag down with out even looking at it*

My mom: your suppose to look in side it!

Me: *Looks left to right* I knew that. *Looks left to right again*

L: Doubt full

Matt: I smell a DS game!

Me: *pulls out Mario and Luigi dream game* Wow you got a great nose*

Matt: *Snatches game from my hands* I haven't played this yet! *Starts playing my game*

Me: JERKKKK FACE! *throw a punch at him but miss and ends up just knocking self out*

L: Well I think we should all just go home then.

**See how lovely that was. Man if only my birthday was really like that! Till next! AAL98.**


	20. C-play

**Sup People I just want to say that...I love you all so much! No not really but I am happy that people read this and all. So to the story...Or maybe not...So anyone want to party...just message me and in the next story we'll have a party! WITH YOU INVITED! :D Now to the story!**

Me: Get dressed people I thought I said you had to be ready in 30 minutes orelse we would do the thing!

L: Hey it's really hard to get into these tight pants.

Near: And it's hard to make me hair say under this wig.

Mello: And I am not doing this with out my chocolate!

Matsuda: Why do we have to do this?!

Chief: Yes..for once I agree with Matsuda- Matsuda: HEY! -Back to Chief: why do we have to cosplay?!

Me: Well the thing is there's this cosplaying contest at this mall and whoever wins get to pick anything from one store in the mall and I mean anything!

L: Which means a whole candy shop.

Near: or a whole toy shop.

Mello: Or a whole chocolate shop!

Matt: Or the whole game stop!

Matsuda: oh I get it so I could get enough flowers to win over Sayu's heart!

Me: Yep.

Chief: Or a new entertainment center for the family.

Me: Yep!

Light: Or books for me to catch up on more knowledge.

L: 43.2% but yes.

Light: WHAT IS IT NOT REASONABLE FOR ME TO BECOME SMARTER!

Near: No.

Mello: Not reasonable at all.

Me: Plus smarter isn't a word.

L, Near, Mello: Yes it is.

Me: Says who?! And since when?!

L, Near, Mello: Since all ways and says us.

Me: *I stick my tongue out at them*

L: *Comes out of the bathroom in his cosplay out fit.

Near: *Comes out ready to go*

Mello and Matt: *come out of their room with everything but there shoes on*

Me: Not even going to ask...

*We all head to the van and get going to the mall*

*We go to Hot topic where the contest was being held*

L: *He was the Best Mori from Ouran High host club since I wouldn't let him be Hunny*

Near: *He was the best Ayame from fruits basket, he is a pretty good actor when it comes to getting toys*

Mello and Matt: *Were dressed as the twins from ouran because they wanted to match and they won nothing*

Matsuda: *Was Guy from Naruto he was so close but the one acting as another Guy was the winner*

Misa: * The person who beat Matsuda, who knew she could be such a Guy. (lol get it)*

Me: *I dress as a remix of Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, I made her dress and hair red so that I wouldn't have to wear pink or a wig. I was the best for editing it but still making it obvious that I was Ichigo.*

*For some reason Midnight is the judge and all*

Midnight: Oooooo...K Well then I must say this is to funny. *Doubles over laughing while pointing at Matt and Mello*

Mello: SHUT UP AND SAY WHO WON!

Midnight: *Glares at him* Well I guess that narrows it down to every one but Mello and Matt. But...

*Lights go out and a drum roll starts*

*Some one screams*

Mello: Me Shut up!

Me: *Shuts up realizing that I was the one screaming* sorry.

...

**Ok so ya'll need to review and vote on who should win. If you don't I will be very sad and then nobody will ever know who won. But yeah so thanks for reading tune in next time at TTADN by AAL98! YEAAAAAAAAA!**


	21. C-play Results

**So I'm sad...I've very sad. Nobody seems to love me or care. Only tigeressprincess participated on the contest.**

Midnight: And the winners of the contest are! Me and L! YEAH!

L: *Runs straight to the candy story* I want all of this!

Me: *Runs to A Shop That Doesn't Exist in Real Life But Will In This Fan Fic (or ASTDEIRLBWITFF)* And I want that TV, that pin ball machine, that candy dispenser, that soda machine, that snack machine, that beanbag chair, that computer, that game system, that laptop, that phone, that slide, that bed, that desk, that disco ball, that guitar, that drum set, that...*and it goes on like that for hours and when it's over it creates what most would call the awesomest man cave version of a home for one chick.*

*A day after the contest in celebration of Me's party pad they all went there and partied till they dropped and Me got a sugar rush hangover*

Me: *Get's out of bed but then drops to the floor and passes out*

L: *stares at the weird girl that came from nowhere* Ryuk! That girl just came from no where! *He cheered laughing* Do you think we should offer her some cake?! Or maybe take her to the rest of the host club?!

Ryuk: Hn *He just stared at the girl while eating an apple then Ryuk picks Me up and carries her to the club room.*

Matt: Hey Mello? Isn't that the scholarship guy from our class?

Mello: I think so.

Light: Well that isn't very nice. *Writes more stuff in his note book*

Me: *Stands up from the couch seeing were she was started to freak out then from stupidity, decides to run from them but just ends up running into a vase* Opps.

Matt and Mello: Well that wasn't very smooth! I mean we were going to auction that off for 800,000,000 yen!

Me: Um...I'll pay you back.

Matt and Mello: Oh yeah how?! You silly commoner.

Light: Well, Matsuda what do you think?

Matsuda: Me, have you heard the saying when in Rome do as the Roman do? Because starting now! You are a Host!

Me: *Drops head and mutters to self* What have I gotten my self into?!

*The host club is open for business*

Me: *I look around the room I'm in and I see a door that wasn't there before.*

Near: *Emerges from the door* HeHehehehe of look L finger puppet, it seems the host club has a new toy, one that seems quiet girlly for a guy. *Goes back to where ever he came from*

Me: *Catching flies expression and then closes my mouth* Well...um...now I'm creeped out.

Light: Oh that's just Near, he's from the black magic club.

Matsuda: It's said that he will curse any one he hates and bad stuff will happen to them. *Hides behind the couch I'm at*

Matt and Mello: Yeah and that's why we don't play to many pranks on him. *Hides with Matsuda*

Me: Oh well I guess that's why people are called crazy while as some are deemed scary, because idiots like you exist and create silly rumors about a guy that probably just looks scary.

BB: Lots of people look scary but aren't. *Glares at every one while petting a cat*

Matsuda, Matt, and Mello: *All went to the Emo corner*

Me: *Slips on a banana peel that came from no where and hits my head*

L: Me! Wake up!

Me: *Opens eyes to see a Mori/ L starring at me* Huh I thought you were Honey not Mori?!

L: Remember you said I couldn't be Honey and made me be Mori.

Me: *Rubs my eyes and then looks around seeing everyone in cosplaying outfits* Oh so it was just a dream?

BB: What was? *He looks like Kasanoda from ouran*

Me: Or maybe not so much...

**Yeah I know it wasn't very much but I think it's pretty funny. So who do you think every one is? Go ahead and review it's very much appreciated and maybe, just maybe I won't fell so hated. Oh and because I changed it I have to add some thing. Take it away L.**

**L: Awesomeanimelover98 owns nothing but her idea and Me, meaning thankfully she doesn't own Ouran or Death Note. She only owns what she calls a life, where as even I would call it a pitiful excuse for a life.**

**AAL98: Well that was uncalled for. Well until next time. Tune in to the awesomest, the bestest, the only show that only has words and no moving pictures Time to Annoy Death Note! Brought to you by: the crazy thought's that run through my head! YEA!**


	22. Matt gets a girl

**Ok so one of my reader's had a break up recently and all. I feel bad for them. So I'm writing this at the request of her awesome brother, Damon. So Angel this is for you. Oh yeah and this is going to be a story mode like thingy also it's not going to be very long but it will be long enough to make it awesome!**

"Hey so Angel's going to be staying here with you Matt, while Damon stays with Mello and while everyone else leaves and goes on there own vacation. Ok? ok. Well bye then." Me shoves every one else out the door and leaves the four of them there. Me waves as she closes the door, while the other characters protest, that they aren't going on vacation or anything, then there was a poof and everyone went silent being teleported to some where far away. "So, what are we going to do?" Asked Angel. "You want to play some video games?" "No I'm playing my own games for right now." Matt shrugged his shoulders, and went to his room to plat games. Mello was just walking around the house trying to find something to do with Damon following, both were eating chocolate. Mello had found Me's stash. "You need to cheer up Angel." Damon said as he walk over to her. "I'm fine." Angel shrugged out from under Damon's hand and walked away to a room. "Oh, what are you doing here, Angel?" Matt said looking up from his game at her. "Huh? Oh I just walked into the first room I saw trying to get away from Damon. He keeps saying I need to cheer up but I'm fine." Angel looked a bit sad. "Well if your fine then you can play me in Mario cart for Nintendo 64. Don't tell me this because I kinda stole it from her house again." Angel smirked "I won't tell as long as you don't tell her that I barrowed her Pikachu game boy, along with Pokémon sapphire for game boy." "My lips are sealed." Matt did the zip it, lock it, put it in your pocket thing and got the game set up, saving his handheld game before he turned that off. Angel and Matt played for hours both not satisfied until they beat the other. Angel was finally smiling, and a happy smile at that not a fake one. They were both tired but neither would admit it. They played until 5 in the morning playing since like 1 in the afternoon. Who wouldn't just fall asleep. Angel fell asleep first and fell against Matt. Matt realized she was asleep and so he pulled the cover off his bed and on to the floor and covered them both up falling asleep. Of course while they where having there little competition Damon and Mello were out side in the lawn hitting it off. Till Mello kissed Damon and that was the beginning of there relationship. They had stayed up watching movies on Netflix until midnight where they had both fallen asleep with there heads on the others. Now back to Angel and Matt. They woke up at like 2 in the afternoon neither made a comment on why the other was in the bed with the other, and that's just how it went. They had gotten out of bed and each got a bowl of cereal neither commented on the fact that the two chocolate lovers where asleep on the couch cuddling the other. Finally they went back to Matt's room and then started talking smack about who was going to win. "I'm not losing to a chick!" said Matt. "You already did like oh I don't know I lost track after 105 times of winning!" countered Angel. "Whatever even if it means I can't kiss you I'm not letting that happen." Matt mumbled. Angel heard him. "If you win you can kiss me." she told him. I'm not one to let this drag on so skip to the kissing. Matt won if you couldn't tell and once he did he grabbed Angel's head turned it towards him and kissed her. Angel kissed him back. And they lived happily ever after, playing video games with one another, saying the other couldn't kiss them unless they one and so forth.

**I don't know about you but this made me laugh and awe a bit. So hope you feel better Angel. Also this may not be very supportive to you but I want to say I just got a boy friend! It's my first time ever being in a relationship, so I'm happy.**


	23. Sorry

**So ...Um I've been without wifi for like ever and can only get on during the weekend. So sorry for the wait trust me you aren't the only one that's suffered. This ones going to be a quick one just for a short laugh.**

L: Where have you been?!

Me: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm...no where...

L: 73.8% is how high the chances of that being a lie is.

Light: Yes...Where have you been?

Me: Well the truth...*Me starts talking really fast*... is all of you are one hundred percent fiction and I write a fan fiction for you guys and since my wifi is down I couldn't come and see you guys. And that means I was "missing" in a way because I could write a fan fiction while I was in a place with out wifi.

All the death note characters: *Catching flies expression*

Matsuda: So you mean we never existed?! Which means if I do die...I won't really die but at the same time I will because me existing is only in the book and fan fiction which would mean I am alive and dead and I exist and don't exist. So I could die by you but still be alive and I could also be killed by Kira but at the same time be just starting to work on the case!

Me: Exactly!

L and Light: What?!

Me: He said that depending on who's reading the book or what kind of fan fiction he's in he is alive and dead, but also he is just starting the case and at the same time the case has ended. Gosh aren't you to suppose to be smart?!

Mello: Is that really what the idiot said?

Me: Yes, yes it is. And he's not an idiot! I mean he got all that out before anyone else could talk again. So *Me stuck her tongue out at Mello and said* NAH

Mello: *Grabs Me's tongue* What to try that again?

Me: *Shakes head back and forth*

Mello: Good. *lets go of Me's tongue*

L: So is that the same for all of us?

Me: Yes and no. I mean some of you don't even make it to the end of the case. Some quit, some die, some just disappear.

Light: So you know how this all ends?

Me: I may, I may not. It all depends on if Kira will listen to me or not.

Light: I doubt it your pretty stupid.

Me: Hush it Kira. *Evil smile time* Opps did that slip out.

Chief Yagami: Son?! Is this true?!

Light: *Glares at Me* Yes. I am Kira and everyone that do not listen to me shall die. *Whips out his death note and writes Me*

Me: *Fakes heart attack at 40 seconds*

L: *Checks my pulse* She's...dead. Light Yagami...I place you under immediate arrest for being Kira.

Me: *Gets up* I was faking it. Idiot, Light how stupid do you think I am? I knew from the start who you were so my alias became Me. My name is so different from just Me.

Light: See I'm not a killer! She's not dead! It was an act! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

L: Light. We already knew you were the killer, we just need to see how you killed.

_So light went to jail by request of L instead of him having the death sentence. _


End file.
